Better off, somehow
by MrsLMB
Summary: Bella and Paul have a long history. They've been friends since they were kids and fell in love along the way. With a broken heart, Bella fell into the arms of Edward - rich and handsome. Paul shows up at their rehearsal dinner and is forced to watch her marry Edward the next day. And all hell breaks loose. Will they find their way back to each other? M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys. This is my latest story. My song of inspiration for this story is Someday by Rob Thomas. Also, Dog days are over by Florence And The Machines was playing in the background somewhere during this chapter. Hope you guys like the first chapter. Just a friendly warning, the Bella in the first couple of chapters might not be who you are used to. Don't hate her. She'll get better eventually. Just be patient. Just another warning - my stories aren't beta'ed, so please keep that in mind if you do find any mistakes.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. All characters belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer. I simply own the plot.

 **Chapter 1 - Wedding jitters**

 **BPOV**

Bella walked in between several tables set up with samples of wedding decor for tomorrow, still needing her final approval. The canapés were exactly as she'd ordered, looking mouth watering. Bella's hungry stomach growled in approval, but she ignored the need to stuff a few of them into her mouth. She was dieting like crazy to shake off that last pound before tomorrow. Her mother had drilled it into her that a thin, well cared for body was what kept a husband interested. This was the mantra she played over and over in her head whenever the hunger pains got too much to bear. She was practically wearing a size zero now.

Bella was severely stressed out about the wedding. Every detail needed to be perfect. So, when Bella spotted pink orchids in between the white ones, spilling over the cylindrical glass vases, she felt that her reaction was totally justified. Rage bubbled up inside of her. Edward had paid a pretty penny for these flower arrangements she'd wanted so badly. Bella's perfectly manicured fingers plucked wildly at the pink orchids, removing most of them. She shook it wildly in front of the wedding coordinator. "What is this? What the HELL is this?" Bella stomped a high heeled foot loudly against the tiled floor, for effect. The incompetent woman's eyes widened in shock and fear. "I specifically asked for white orchids, only. The color scheme of this wedding is white, for Christ sake. Not pink and white."

"Yes, Bella. Sorry. I will fix this." The woman stuttered out an apology.

"Good." Bella replied in a calm voice, smiling tightly. Her hand shot up to make sure her tight up-do was still firmly in place. When Bella didn't feel a hair out of place, she smoothed down her raw silk dress and plastered on a fake smile. "I'm glad that's settled. We wouldn't want a disappointed Cullen family tomorrow, now would we?"

"Of course not." The woman placated her, probably afraid of the onslaught of another temper tantrum form her.

Bella hadn't always been like this. Her parents, particularly her mother, had bred her to become a demanding, materialistic snob these past few years that she'd been dating Edward, reminding her that money entitled one to a great deal of respect in the community and that Bella needed to play her role perfectly, if she wanted to become Mrs. Edward Cullen one day soon. She'd carefully plastered this new personality of hers over the old one, though the remnants of her suppressed, true personality still leaked through the cracks some days, although these days it seemed to happen less and less. She thought of her father's motto: 'Kindness is weakness.' So whenever she caught herself being 'weak', so to speak, she stuffed it back down through the cracks. Sometimes she loathed herself. She acted like a little shit these days, just like her mother. She had inadvertently become like the one person she never wanted to be - her mother. All this pretending to fit in with an elitist family had eventually stopped being just a pretense. She was so much like _them_ now.

Bella and Edward had been dating for the past three years and it was with great joy that her parents took the news of their engagement. They had always wanted a rich, successful husband for her. It was possibly the only thing she had done right in her life, according to them. She didn't think it necessary for them to know that Edward and the rest of his family were vampires and that she'd soon be one as well. What a blessed relief it would be when they finally turned her and she could leave her parents behind to live their miserable lives without her. God knows that fighting with each other - the way that only her parents could - irked her immensely. She had often wondered why they insisted on staying together if they hated each other so. They were destroying each other with word and deed. They'd both cheated on each other on numerous occasions, so why continue when there was no hope? She sure hoped to god that her marriage to Edward wouldn't end up like theirs.

Bella sighed for a moment as her mind wandered. Becoming a Cullen meant that she would have to give up her bookstore. It was unacceptable for any Cullen woman to work. She sometimes thought that _these men_ \- not Cullen men, in particular, just rich men - prevented their wives from working, to keep them dependent, while many of them trolloped off to have 'extra' fun, while disguising it as so called business trips or golf weekends, all while the pathetic women pretended to be oblivious to what was really going on. God. Sometimes she missed the simpler days, where love was love and everything didn't revolve around money and status. Like the days when she and Paul were still together.

She'd fretted about giving up the bookstore out loud one night as she was busy discussing wedding details with Alice, Rosalie and Esmé, when her soon-to-be mother-in-law reminder her that she would have her hands full with fund raisers, luncheons at the country club and starting a family with Edward. There would be no time for work and it would be unacceptable to neglect her wifely duties.

"Sorry I'm late." Alice greeted, pulling Bella back into the present, as she clicked into the reception hall on six inch tan colored heels. She wore a matching dress and a shawl was strategically draped over her neck and shoulders, to hide her shimmering skin in the sunlight. She gracefully yanked her sunglasses from her face and stowed them in her prada purse.

"Things seem to be coming along smoothly," Alice said as she kissed both of Bella's cheeks in turn. The Cullens might pretend to be a lot of things that they really weren't, but the affection they felt for her was as real as it could get. She knew this without a doubt.

"God!" Bella lowered her voice so only Alice could hear, "Be thankful that you weren't here a minute ago. The flowers were a disaster. Pink orchids in between the white ones."

"Pink? At an all white wedding?" Alice asked, her eyes widening in horror. She had a flair for the dramatic, a trait which Bella was picking up very quickly.

Bella nodded her head severely and rolled her eyes.

"Jesus? What part of 'all white' is so difficult to grasp?"

"It baffles me as well, but..." Bella stretched out the last word, "You'll be happy to know that the canapés are exactly what we asked for and other than the flower arrangements, everything seems to be perfect."

Alice narrowed her eyes at Bella. "I'll be the judge of that." She said a little too harshly, but Bella understood her better than anyone. She just wanted tomorrow to be perfect for Edward and her. She'd said so on many occasions.

With fiercely observant eyes, Alice floated through the room, scrutinizing everything from the flowers to the drapes against the wall. Bella shot a quick glance at Amelia, the wedding coordinator, who seemed to be trembling in fear of Alice. Bella was a lamb compared to Alice where it concerned the wedding arrangements. Alice drug a finger over the other empty tables that stood to the far corner, checking for dust. Bella knew that Alice was only doing this for the dramatic effect, because her supernatural senses could practically detect any hint of dust from a mile away. She wrinkled her nose, lifted her finger up for Amelia to see. It was coated in a thin layer of dust. "This better be gone by tomorrow." She threatened.

Amelia nodded her head furiously. Bella thought she looked awfully close to tears and somewhere deep inside of her, she felt a sharp pang of guilt for being such a bitch. She idly wondered what had happened to the old Bella. The kind, caring Bella. The Bella she used to be when she was still friends with Paul and his gang. She quickly pushed these thoughts away as Alice demanded her attention once more.

* * *

 **BPOV**

"No peeking!" Alice said, hands clasped over Bella's eyes as she led her to one of the rooms where Alice had hidden her wedding dress. Her dress was a wedding present from Alice, so naturally she wanted to surprise Bella.

Bella inched forward, carefully, despite Alice leading her. She wasn't as clumsy as she used to be, but there was no need to tempt fate. She used to have the ability to trip over thin air.

Bella blinked twice, to clear her slightly blurred vision as Alice lifted her frigid hands from Bella's eyes. "Ta da!" Alice exclaimed dramatically.

Bella's eyes drifted to a mannequin, which she supposed had been purchased recently, simply to accommodate her dress. From it, hung a brilliantly white ball gown wedding dress. She clapped her hands over her mouth, totally in awe.

"Oh Alice!" Bella exclaimed and inched closer to get a better look. "It's simply perfect. You know me so well."

Alice jumped up and down, clapping her hands together in glee. "I'm so glad you like it." Alice was essentially a very easy person to please and her bright eyes and brilliant smile made Bella smile back with uncontained pleasure.

Bella frowned as she spied the narrow bodice of the dress. "Will it fit, though?"

"Honey, have you seen yourself lately? You've dropped at least twelve pounds for the wedding. It will fit like a glove. All your hard work in the gym and all those hungry weeks were totally worth it."

"Good." Bella let out a sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was a dress that didn't fit.

"Don't worry. Soon, hunger will never again be a factor for you."

"You mean hunger for food. As I understand, hunger for blood will take over once I'm turned."

"It will be worth it, I promise." Alice shot her a dazzling smile.

There was a knock at the door.

"No, no, no. Go down to the living room." Alice scolded. "I haven't spent months shielding my thoughts from you, only for you to barge in the day before and see the wedding dress."

Bella assumed it was Edward at the door.

A muffled voice confirmed it, as Edward relented. "Fine. But don't keep me waiting long."

* * *

 **BPOV**

Bella sat down gracefully next to Edward, taking a delicate porcelain cup from the tea tray and bringing it to her perfectly lipsticked lips.

"Mmm." Bella moaned. "You know just how I like my tea."

Edward looked uncomfortable. He was fidgety and distant. She supposed he was starting to feel nervous now, as well. It was about time. He had been so calm throughout this whole process. The flowers, the cake, the decorations. Every time Bella came to him with a request, he would simply nod in agreement, always readily indulging her every wish, no matter how much of an obscene amount of money was required.

Bella placed a hand on his thigh and gently stroked the material of his pants. "Are you alright? You seem a little distant."

Edward shifted on the couch, angling his body toward her. He seemed uncomfortable. A frown marred his prepossessing face. "Bella, I-"

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Alice reprimanded her as she descended the stairs with perfect grace, which could only be associated with vampires. "The rehearsal dinner starts in an hour."

Alice tugged at her arm, pulling her from the couch. "Come." She led her up the stairs again.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Violins were playing in the background as Edward and Bella greeted all the guests. They had opted for an outdoor rehearsal dinner, so the reception hall could be decorated to perfection for tomorrow. The weather was perfect tonight and the light summer breeze that blew across the enormous lawn, kept everyone from feeling the late afternoon heat. Bella nervously tugged at her short lavender colored dress. The lace on the sleeves were itchy against her arms, irritating her skin. She refused to scratch, because it would leave her pale skin red. She plastered a smile on her face and followed Edward as he escorted her over to their parents, who were chatting excitedly. Bella could feel the burn against the skin of her feet where the material of her ridiculously high heels had worn through the flesh. It was in that moment that Bella once again longed for the simpler days with her old friends and Paul. Days were she would be barefoot, in jeans. Or if the occasion had called for shoes, she'd always preferred to wear ballet flats. She suppressed the urge to rip the scratchy, albeit expensive dress from her body and remove her shoes, snapping the heels off one at a time.

Bella's stomach plummeted as she realized that this uncomfortable attire was part of her foreseeable future. She had chosen this life.

Bella's mind drifted to her past - to when she was ten years old.

 _Bella and Paul were sitting on the dock, fishing rods in hand. He had once again 'kidnapped' her from the discomposing atmosphere of her house. Rusty, Paul's scruffy pavement-special dog was lying between them, dozing off in the late afternoon sun. He always followed them around. When things got out of hand at home, Paul would always come rescue her. They'd sit for hours, making plans to run away together. "I'll always protect you." He'd promised her, like he always did._

Too bad he didn't keep his word...

As if fate was mocking her, she looked up into the eyes of none other than Paul Lahote from across the lawn. The man who had held her heart for so long, but broke it years ago. He held her gaze as he languidly made his way over toward her with lupine precision. God! How many years ago did she last see him? She wasn't sure. She just knew he had jetted off to another Mediterranean country to take pictures. She'd seen countless pictures he'd taken, published in popular travel magazines. And she'd kept every single one of them - stashed away was more like it. Edward still didn't know about those. She'd stopped buying those magazines once she realized he wasn't coming back for her.

"Paul." Bella greeted him. Her voice rose an octave too high, betraying her surprised emotions. "What brings you here?" Bella knew for a fact that she didn't invite him. Edward's and her parents wandered off to greet more guests.

"Honey, we invited him, remember?" Edward contradicted her thoughts and words. God. She knew exactly what Edward was playing at. He wanted to rub the fact that he was marrying Bella, in Paul's face. Her fianceé could be a real asshole sometimes. Paul and Edward were enemies at the best of times and the fact that Bella had once upon a time dated Paul, made Edward insanely jealous.

"Of course." Bella agreed politely, smiling briefly at Edward and turned her gaze back to Paul. "Forgive me, Paul. With all the invitations and arrangements, I guess I lost track of the guest list."

Paul wore a steely expression and nodded curtly. "No problem, Bella."

"Excuse me for a second, love." Edward said and planted a brief kiss on her cheek, hurrying over to a tall, gorgeous strawberry blonde woman in a red dress. She felt a tinge of jealousy as she witnessed their suspiciously warm exchange.

"So." Bella gave a resigned sigh, focusing her attention back on Paul. "How have you been?"

* * *

 **PPOV**

Paul ignored Bella's question, taking in her very thin body, clad in obviously very expensive clothes. Not a hair was out of place and a light layer of make-up coated her face. He hated this look. She was such a natural beauty. He'd told her so on many occasions. But this Bella in front of him disgusted him. Jesus, she was so different. She looked like one of the Cullens already. She had done such a fucking stellar job of changing herself to fit in with them so completely, that it boggled his mind.

For a second Bella slipped off a shoe, cringing in discomfort, but slipped it right back on before anyone could notice. He noticed, though and his heart contracted painfully as the image of her raw foot lingered in front of his eyes. His heart softened.

"How's the bookstore doing?" He asked, feigning disinterest to hide his true curiosity. He wanted to know all about her life these past few years. He'd missed her every single day. He wondered if Bella ever published the children's book she'd always dreamed about? She was a brilliant artist. She could draw these amazing cartoon characters that always left him in awe.

Bella coughed uncomfortably and looked at the ground for a second. "I'm going to sell it."

"What?" Paul boomed in outrage. Bella glanced around anxiously, her head lowered in embarrassment at the scene he was causing. Curious looks flitted back to their previous conversations after appraising the two of them for a few seconds. He sighed. "Sorry."

"Becoming Mrs. Cullen will be very demanding. There won't be time for the bookshop anymore." Bella stated boldly, holding her chin high, trying to look confident.

Paul could see right through her, as he'd always done. 'A flat out fucking lie!' He thought. That's what it was. He chose to ignore it though and nodded in what he hoped looked like understanding. He clamped his lips together.

"I hope you don't mind if I steal my fianceé for a second?" Edward appeared at Bella's side. He smirked at Paul, eyes sparkling with evil pleasure and stole a kiss from Bella, obviously taunting him.

"Asshole! dick! Fucker! Slimy corpse!" Paul thought, just to irritate the mind reading son of a bitch.

Edward coughed to hide a smile and winked at Paul.

"Of course not." He said through gritted teeth, managing an insincere smile.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please let me know what you thought. I might be taking a little longer to update this story, as I'm still working on Doctor, Doctor as well. But when a story pops into my head, I need to get it down on 'paper'. Much love xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I'm updating a little quicker than I thought. Hope you like where the story is headed. xxx**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. All characters belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer. I simply own the plot.

 **Chapter 2 - Sucker punch to the gut**

 **BPOV**

Bella awoke with nervous anticipation. Today was her big day. She stretched out her tired body, yawning. She barely got two hours of sleep last night and she felt dog tired. Her eyes were scratchy and a headache threatened dangerously. She sighed. She was sure Alice would be able to rescue her. She always had a trick up her sleeve.

Bella tugged the covers away from her body and slid her legs off the side of the bed. She caught her reflection in the mirror and cocked her head to the side, curiously appraising the creature looking back at her. Wild, tangled hair and puffy eyes were proof of the restless night she'd had. Dark circles stood out eerily as it contrasted with her pale skin. She huffed and grabbed a brush, carefully working through the matted hair to the side of her head. She hissed in pain as the hair pulled against her scalp, the tangles not budging one bit.

"Ugh." She groaned. What was the use. She might as well get into the shower and try to work through her messy hair with some conditioner.

She headed for the bathroom, yanking open the faucet. Stray droplets landed on her bare, sore feet as it ricocheted off of the glass walls. She undressed slowly as she waited for the water to warm up. She lifted her silky night gown over her head and let it fall at her feet. She pulled down her black lace panties that Alice had insisted she buy for herself. Why, she didn't know, because she'd told Alice over and over that she wouldn't need them until the wedding night. She was still a virgin of course and it wasn't as if Edward was going to see her in her underwear anyway.

Bella climbed into the shower, letting the spray from the shower head run over her head. She felt her lady bits throb as she thought about tonight. She wondered if Edward would be gentle with her as he deflowered her, or if he would take her roughly. She blushed. She wouldn't have to wait very long to find out.

Bella spied the heavy diamond on her ring finger and absently wiped tiny droplets away from the stone. She loved the ring. It was extravagant, but beautiful. A knock on the door and the impatient voice coming from Alice, made her hurry. She was going to do Bella's hair and make-up and was complaining about time constraints.

She wrapped a towel around her hair and swaddled her body in another, finding Alice sitting on the edge of her bed as she emerged from the bathroom.

"What in God's name did you do to yourself?" Alice asked in horror.

"I struggled to sleep." Bella bit out, a little irritated.

Alice sighed dramatically. "I should be able to fix it." She rolled her eyes at Bella and shook her head. The one night I expected you to get your beauty sleep, you end up staying awake all night.

Bella smiled. "Thank you. But I didn't do it on purpose."

Hours were spent on hair and make-up as Alice made sure that Bella looked like a proper Cullen bride should. To her surprise, Alice had not struggled in the least with the remnant tangles that conditioner could not sort out.

"There," Alice said. "Perfect. You can look now." She turned Bella toward the mirror.

Bella blinked. She almost didn't recognize herself. "Wow." Bella whispered, carefully touching her hair and face in amazement.

"I agree." Her mother said as she walked into the room, followed by her father. "You really look beautiful, Bella."

Her mother wasn't the nurturing, loving, emotional type at all, so this reaction toward Bella was big.

"Thank you, mom." Bella smiled up at her mother's approving face. Her father looked uncomfortable just being in the room with them.

"Mrs. Swan, would you mind helping us get Bella into her dress?"

"Not in the least." She smiled sweetly at Alice.

"Well, I'll be outside, waiting..." Her father said. It was the first words he's spoken to her. Bella nodded.

As soon as her father shut the door behind him, Bella shucked out of her fluffy white gown. She was wearing the white lace thong and strapless bra that Alice had bought for her. A shy blush crept over Bella's neck and up to her face as she stood exposed in front of her mother and Alice. This was the most naked she's ever appeared in front of anyone since she'd hit puberty.

"Such a beautiful, innocent, blushing bride." Alice smiled lovingly at Bella. Her mother and Alice took her by the arms, to steady her as she stepped into her dress.

"Vera Wang?" Her mother asked Alice.

"Of course." Alice nodded.

Bella gripped tighter onto her mother's arm as Alice pulled the bodice together at the back and buttoned it up, carefully.

"All done." Alice smiled over Bella's shoulder in front of the full length mirror, placing her cold hands soothingly on Bella's arms.

*FLASHBACK* _Bella and Paul were sitting near the cliffs. Rusty was, of course, ever present. Bella was playing with her barbie and Paul with a troll. The troll, with electric green hair, waited for barbie (his bride) to walk down the 'isle'. Paul had made a wedding ring from paper, big enough to fit over barbie's hand. Rusty, playing the role of the minister, barked, to let them know that it was time to say the I do's._

 _Paul had once again rescued her and they had decided to come here, to the cliffs, where Bella's parents wouldn't find them. It was their new hiding place lately. Her parents had sniffled out all the rest._

 _"I love you, Bella. Someday I'm going to marry you. Right here, on the cliffs at sunset." He said to her as he grinned, already so charming and handsome at twelve years of age._

 _"I can't wait!" Bella smiled back at him._

* * *

 **PPOV**

Paul drove off from Jared's house, where he'd spent the night after the rehearsal dinner. He still needed to gather his emotions before he surprised his mother, because that woman could read him better than anyone. She'd have known instantly that he'd been upset upon seeing the new and improved Bella. He doubted his mother would even have believed him if he told her how Bella had changed.

Paul knocked on the door to his childhood home, inspecting the worn screen door that hung seedily from it's hinges. He instantly felt bad for leaving his mother on her own to take care of the house. He knew the maintenance was too much for her to handle. He silently vowed to hunt down a good contractor to do some much needed repairs on the house.

The front door creaked open, to reveal his mother. She looked tired, but beautiful as always, with her long raven hair spilling over her shoulders. It seemed like she hadn't aged a bit. Her eyes narrowed, as if she couldn't believe the sight before her. As realization struck, her eyes widened.

"Paul?"

"Hi, mom." He grinned, closing the space between the two of them to pull her in for a hug.

"Oh, honey." She laughed joyously. "You're home!" She pulled away then, holding him at arms length, her almond shaped, hazel eyes inspecting every inch of his body. "You've grown so much. You're so tall."

"And you haven't aged a day." He replied.

"Oh, hush. That's not true." She flipped her hair over her shoulders and waved the compliment away. "But thank you, none the less."

His mother pulled him into the house and proceeded to bombard him with questions of how he's been and when he'd arrived back here. She even asked if he was going to Bella's wedding today. He affirmed, though he knew how uncomfortable he'd be between all of those snobs who'd be attending the ceremony.

"Mom, would you mind if I took a shower? I didn't get the chance to wash up at Jared's place." He tugged at his thick beard. "And I need a good shave."

"Yes, you do." His mother confirmed, nodding her head. "You look like a cave man. A very handsome one, but still."

Paul barked a laugh and his mother's eyes crinkled softly at the edges as she watched him with endearment.

"I missed you, mom." He said, his expression flitting from happy to serious.

"Oh, honey. You have no idea how much I missed you. It's been lonely. Especially since your father's passing."

Paul had briefly been back, two years ago for his father's funeral, but selfishly didn't stay long. He couldn't handle his father's passing, but he never considered how his mother was doing.

* * *

 **BPOV**

The traditional wedding march began to play as Bella and her father made their way slowly down the isle. She placed one foot in front of the other, just like she'd practiced with Alice. There were rows upon rows of chairs seating all of the guests either side of the red carpet. White rose petals were scattered abundantly over the carpet, contrasting beautifully against the crimson.

Bella's whole body shook with nerves as she met the eyes of so many people she didn't know. They were friends or acquaintances of Edward. They smiled approvingly at her appearance. She supposed she looked like the perfect bride they had expected Edward to marry.

Bella's racing heart calmed as her eyes landed on Edward, looking handsome in his tuxedo, standing under a arch decorated thickly with orchids. White orchids, only. Finally the wedding coordinator had gotten it right. She supposed Alice had threatened to ruin her reputation in the wedding industry if she didn't do what was expected of her.

Edward looked up and into her eyes. His mouth turned up slightly at the corners. He looked uncomfortable. Bella ignored the nagging feeling that something wasn't right. She attributed his strange behavior to nerves. Yes. That's all it was. Her stressed out mind was making her paranoid. She needed to relax.

A big smile broke out over her face. She was so very close to him now. Her heart beat wildly. The day that she'd been looking forward to for months, was finally here. Soon, she would be Mrs. Edward Cullen and then they could forget about all of the wedding stress. Alice had said that he'd planned a spectacular honeymoon for them.

"Who gives this woman away?" The minister asked as Bella reached her destination in front of Edward.

" _I_ do." Her father said and kissed her briefly on the cheek, handing her over to Edward.

He took Bella's hand and pulled her to stand next to him. He avoided her eyes, but whispered, "You look very beautiful."

Bella was vaguely aware of photos being snapped of them. Edward had paid the wedding photographer a ghastly amount of money to take the perfect pictures of them.

Everything quieted down as the minister began to speak. Bella didn't hear a word he was saying as she stared into Edward's eyes. Her stomach plummeted. Something was definitely not right. His eyes were cold and his expression was stony.

"Edward and Bella have decided to write their own vows, which they will now be reciting to each other." The minister's words brought her attention back to the here and now. "Bella." He indicated for her to begin. She smiled at the minister nervously, nodding her head. She drew a calming breath in through her nose and focused on Edward. He was finally looking her in the eye.

"Edward. The day you asked me to marry you, was the best day of my life, up until today. I promise to stay true to you. To love and support you through the good and bad times."

Edward cocked his head, observing her intently.

"I can't wait to start my life with you, as your wife." She finished and slipped a thick, platinum wedding band onto Edward's ring finger.

The minister motioned with his hand for Edward to say his vows.

"I..." Edward choked and looked up at her. "Bella, I promise-" He tried again, but the words didn't seem to come. He shook his head apologetically at her. He whispered, "I'm so sorry, Bella, but I can't do this."

There was a collective gasp from the guest, including herself, as Edward turned and rushed down the isle. Whispered words were now being exchanged between shocked guests.

Bella stood rooted to the spot, frozen and numb. This was surely just a horrible nightmare, from which she'd soon wake.

A warm hand folded around her arm, guiding her somewhere. She wasn't exactly where. She looked up into the concerned eyes of one of her good friends, Angela. She didn't say a word, but her eyes spoke volumes. It was filled with sympathy. This was real, Bella realized as her mother spoke next to her.

"What did you do to cause him to walk out on you?" Her mother whispered harshly.

The fog seemed to clear from her mind as her mother's words registered with her. Bella yanked her arm away from the tight grip with which her mother now held her arm, nails digging into Bella's skin.

Her mother was a cold, heartless bitch. This was no surprise, but never had Bella imagined her mother to be this horrible.

"Mother," Bella bit back in a frigid voice, "Go fuck yourself!"

Bella turned on her heel and stormed away, putting as much distance between her and that insufferable cow of a woman that she called her mother.

A familiar pair of warm hands grabbed her by the shoulders and guided her into the reception hall, now a vision of white. Exactly what she'd wanted.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked her as soon as they were out of earshot.

* * *

 **PPOV**

Bella's red, teary eyes scanned the room wildly. She looked a little scary. Like a mental case. Her eyebrows mashed together in a frown. Her ramrod straight body twisted around, to inspect the room. People were now starting to clear up the place.

"What are you doing?" Bella shouted at two waiters removing her cake from one of the tables. "This is my perfect day. I paid for a wedding and I _will_ have my wedding!" She stomped over to them and yanked the cake out of their hands, forcefully placing it back on the table. "STOP CLEARING THINGS AWAY!" She roared.

"Bella." Paul soothed her. "Why don't I take you home?" He asked her softly.

"No! I'm going to have my wedding. With or without Edward." She ground out.

Her eyes widened in horror. "Music." She whispered. "Where is the music?" She called, louder this time.

"Oh, Bella." Paul whined. "For god sake, leave the music. Let me take you home." He tried again.

Bella stormed away from him toward the DJ. "Why is there no music?" She demanded. "I want music! You were paid to provide music, so get on with it." She encouraged with a wave of her hand.

The poor DJ looked frightened, and rightly so. Bella looked like she was about to lose it completely, if she hadn't already.

"There you are!" A shrill voice exclaimed loudly over the soft music that was now playing.

One of Bella's friends that he couldn't remember the name of, followed shortly on Mrs. Swan's heels, pulling her in for a quick word. Paul was glad that his hearing was sharp enough to hear what was being said.

 _"I'ts fine, Mrs. Swan. Let her use tonight as a way to get over this whole ordeal. It might be the only way she knows how to cope. Go home and get some rest. We'll take care of her."_

Paul wanted to nod in agreement. Bella's parents needed to leave. Their unsympathetic attitude was the last thing Bella needed right now.

He focused his attention back on Bella, who had acquired a bottle of Cristal and was now greedily gulping down it's contents.

"Whoa!" Paul exclaimed. He wanted to laugh, but he didn't. She looked so comical for a moment. "Easy there, tiger." He said and took the bottle from her hand. She protested, but quieted down as he put the bottle to his own lips.

"Yay." Bella clapped her hands. "Come on," Bella motioned to Jessica and Angela, both standing near the exit with their dates, looking on in shock at the scene that was unfolding in front of their eyes. "Let's party!" Bella cheered and grabbed two more bottles of champagne from a table. She popped one with abandon, and started drinking with even more determination.

Paul chuckled. Bella spied three waitresses standing near the food table and floated over to them. "Well?" She asked, looking a little confused. "What are you waiting for? I said, let's party. Grab a drink and come dance."

The waitresses smiled at each other in excitement. Paul figured that they'd never been to a wedding this extravagant, let alone drank Cristal before.

It wasn't long before everyone was on the dance floor, dancing to upbeat music that was blaring from big black speakers. Every one had a bottle of champagne in hand and were steadily on their way to becoming severely plastered. Even the DJ - who had a tie around his head - was dancing with one of the waitresses.

Bella had her arms draped over him, swaying against his body. He should have cared that it was totally inappropriate to sport a raging boner for his ex-girlfriend, while she was so obviously grieving a failed wedding and the heartbreak of being stood up by her fianceé, but he couldn't find it in him to care. Even with mascara streaks down her cheeks, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

He dragged a good lungful of her scent up through his nostrils and hummed in appreciation. She always smelled so good. He placed his hands firmly on her hips, keeping her at a slight distance so she wouldn't tempt his body so severely.

Failed wedding or not, everyone there was having a hell of a fun time. They'd even helped Bella tear open her wedding presents at some point.

Paul was still wearing the grey oven mittens Bella had gotten as a present, while he cradled her head against his chest, swaying to a slow number.

The party continued on late into the night, until everything faded to a blur...

 **A/N: Please, please review guys. Let me know what you thought. xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. xxx**

 **Chapter 3 - Where we woke up**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. All characters belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer. I simply own the plot.

 **BPOV**

Bella awoke with a start, feeling very hot and slightly nauseous. Her head was pounding and her body felt like she'd been run over by a bus. She blinked her eyes twice and took in her wedding dress. For a moment she felt disoriented. Where the hell was she? What happened? When she spied Paul's head on her shoulder, memories came flooding back. She didn't get married yesterday. Edward had walked out on her. He didn't want her anymore.

A bitter laugh bubbled up in her throat. Or was it bile? She wasn't sure, but she swallowed it back down harshly. She put a hand to her hair to assess the damage. Her thin fingers found a clump of matted hair to one side of her head. Ugh! Fantastic.

"Ladies and gentlemen." A voice with a strong French accent announced over a speaker, "We are now making our decent into Mauritius. Please remain in your seats and keep your seat belts fastened."

What the fuck? How did she end up here? With Paul, no less. She shook Paul's bulky frame furiously, whispering through gritted teeth, "Paul, wake up."

Paul stretched lazily, full lips pouting, eyes still closed. "Hmm?" His clothes were wrinkled and his hair stood wildly in all directions.

"What the hell happened last night?" She demanded.

Paul's eyes popped open, looking confused as his brows mashed together in his handsome face. He visibly swallowed down what Bella assumed was vomit, while holding a fist to his lips. "Huh?" He asked after a moment.

"I said, what the hell happened last night?"

He looked up into her face, eyes moving rapidly between hers, assessing her. "You don't remember?"

Bella rolled her eyes dramatically and sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose - a trait she'd stolen form Edward. "Would I-" Her voice came out too loud, with a sharp edge of irritation to it. She looked around nervously to see if she'd attracted attention. No one paid her any mind. She lowered her voice this time and tried to reign in her impatience. "Would I ask if I already knew the answer?"

"When did you become this..." Paul waved his hand over her, "...this bitch? For lack of a better word." His face twisted in disgust.

Bella huffed in indignation, crossing her arms over her chest and looked away from him. She wasn't _that_ bitchy, was she?

When Paul realized that she was obviously not planning on answering him, he sighed. "Fine." He ground his teeth together. Bella turned back to him, her eyes narrowing in her appraisal of him. He looked slightly pale, despite his russet skin. Dark circles underlined his eyes. "You lost your marbles a little last night, got pissed off your ass from one too many bottles of champagne and you partied like a wild woman. We found the tickets Doucheward had bought for your honeymoon and then you begged me - literally begged - to go with you."

"What?" She squeaked. That didn't sound like her at all. Not the new her.

"Yup." Paul popped the 'p', like Jacob had always done.

"If I was as drunk as you claim, why didn't you stop me?"

His eyes widened like he wasn't expecting that question, nor prepared to give an answer. His brown eyes flashed and he looked sad for just a second, but regained his composure very quickly, locking away all emotions behind steely eyes. "Who could refuse a free trip to Mauritius?" His lips twitched up into his signature smirk.

"You're lying." She pointed a finger sharply at him. "Ever the emotional cripple, aren't you?" Bella stated. "Whatever." Bella rolled her eyes at him. She knew how he hated that word. Back in the day, when they were still so very much in love, she'd used it when they'd had an argument.

"Gah! That goddamned word!" He grumbled. "Still using it as a deterrent, I see. You know how I despise that word, though I should feel flattered. At least you still remember something about me."

"How could I forget?" She muttered.

"Okay, you know what?" Paul held his hands up in defeat. "ENOUGH!" He whispered harshly. "Just stop. I don't feel like fighting. I want to enjoy my free trip. Don't spoil it for me, please!" He looked irritated with her. Pffft! Like she cared.

"Did we at least pack clothes?" She asked. Paul shook his head. "Toiletries?" He shook his head once more. "Oh Jesus Christ, Paul. So you were quick to take the freebie I passed out in my inebriated state, but you couldn't at least have helped me pack a few things?"

"Hello! I was not so far from completely trashed, myself, just so you know." Came his reply.

"Oh my god!" Bella mewled and buried her face in her hands. "This is such a fuck up." Her words came out muffled.

"Such a potty mouth for a lady like you. What would Edward say if he heard you right now?" Paul tsked.

"He wouldn't say a thing, because guess what?" Bella gasped in mock surprise. "He's not here." The truth stung her bruised heart. Bella looked away. She refused to cry.

"Hey," Paul soothed and pulled her into his embrace as much as the seats would allow. "I didn't mean to be insensitive."

A sharp, snide comment was on the tip of Bella's tongue, but she bit it back. She shook his hands off of her. She knew he was trying to be nice, but she refused to accept his pity.

"Let's go have fun on this vacation that he paid for. Fuck him!"

"Yeah, fuck him." Bella turned to look him in the eye as she copied his words, though her insides twisted painfully.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Mauritius was a breathtaking place. She'd only heard of it, but really seeing it left her in awe. The azure waters stretched out in front of the hotel, lapping gently at the ivory sand. It looked inviting, despite her gloomy mood.

Bella trailed after Paul toward the vast reception where they needed to book in and retrieve their room key.

The friendly receptionist manning the desk greeted them with a warm smile as Paul booked in under Cullen. The dark skinned man held up a name tag that was pinned to his chest. "My name is Dewaan."He introduced himself and started to type away on his computer, eyes lighting up as he found their reservation.

"Ah, the honeymooners. Congratulations." He spoke in a strange accent. His sharp eyes apparently didn't miss a thing as he spotted Paul's ring finger lacking a wedding band. His eyes widened. "Where is you're ring? Please tell me you did not forget to put it on?"

Bella watched as Paul kept a composed face. "She got the size wrong." He nodded his head toward Bella. "You know how women can be." He shook his head and pulled her in toward his chest, "Though I don't blame her. She really had a lot to do, what with a guest list of two hundred people."

"Yes." The man's green eyes crinkled at the corners as he nodded in understanding and chuckled softly. "Don't worry, when your stay here is over, I can guarantee that you will be totally stress free and even more in love." He spoke to Bella.

Bella smiled tightly at him. She highly doubted it.

"I hope you will have the honeymoon of a lifetime, and if there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask." He handed Paul their room key.

Tears started to flow all of a sudden as Bella felt very sorry for herself, right there in the middle of the reception. She couldn't care less about what the people thought. This was supposed to be the happiest time of her life. And now here she was, with her ex-boyfriend, on a honeymoon that only reminded her of how she didn't have a husband. God! What a mess. She sobbed bitterly, tears continuing to flow freely.

She heard Paul and the receptionist exchange whispered words.

"Post-wedding blues." He stated. "Can you imagine how it feels to work so hard on a wedding and then have it go by so quickly?"

"Yes." The man agreed gently.

"Come, babe. I'll make you forget about all of this once we're alone." He winked.

Bella looked up in shock, blushing. She sniffed her runny nose in a very unladylike manner, wiping her nose with the back of her hand and smeared it onto her dress.

At the door to their suite, Paul scooped Bella up in his arms. "Hey!" Bella squealed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He huffed as he shuffled them through the door. "Carrying you over the threshold, my love." He mocked her and she didn't like it. His eyes shined playfully. She wasn't in the mood for this. She missed Edward.

Paul dropped her unceremoniously to her feet. "And they say wedding cake doesn't make you fat."

"I'm not fat." Bella ground out through clenched teeth.

"Oh, honey." He looked at her with a sympathetic stare. "I beg to differ. Even with my lupine strength, I struggled to carry your weight."

Bella clucked her tongue at him and turned away to inspect the suite.

The presidential honeymoon suite was quite a sight to behold. The duplex offered three hundred square meters of space. Modern, dark wood handles ran up the length of the ivory painted stairs. Sheer curtains hung from high above large, square windows, billowing as a breeze forced it's way in through the windows. Dark laminated wood stretched the expanse of the room, disappearing into what looked like the kitchen. The place was decorated in a minimalistic but sleek fashion, somehow still managing to provide the necessary warmth and luxury that was required for a suite of this magnitude.

On the king size bed, red rose petals were shaped like a heart. A bottle of champagne and a box of expensive chocolates were placed in the middle.

Bella startled as Paul chuckled from behind her. "Nothing says 'Make sweet, sweet love to me,' like a bed of roses. What a nice touch."

"You really need to work on that sarcastic attitude of yours, you know." Bella chastised him. "It's quite irritating." This was supposed to be the bed where Edward made love to her for the first time and he was mocking it.

Outside, Bella spotted a hammock, swinging lazily in the breeze. It beckoned her and Bella followed her feet toward the sliding door, unlocking it and heading toward the hammock.

She flung herself onto it with minimal grace as she bunched her dress into her hands, precariously balancing herself on the woven material. She stretched out with a sigh and closed her tired eyes as sleep welcomed her to a world of blissful ignorance.

* * *

 **PPOV**

Paul was sitting at the restaurant for a late breakfast while Bella slept. He observed the two couples sitting across from him, at their respective tables - his neighbors. _Their_ neighbors.

They were also having breakfast.

The older couple were picking up their forks, ready to dig into their food. The older man had dished up for them. As sickeningly sweet as it sounded, Paul smiled at the sight of them holding hands while busy eating their breakfast.

At the other table, the middle-aged couple were bickering. The man, named Rodger, had dished up two plates just for himself, not considering his wife at all. "Go dish up for yourself. I don't see anything wrong with those hands of yours." Paul gaped openly at the man. What a dick.

It stunned Paul to think that the two couples represented the polar opposites of what a marriage could be like. He caught himself wondering what married life with Bella would have been like if he hadn't left years ago.

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Wake-up, sleepy head." Paul's voice pulled her from her nap. The sun had settled high in the cloudless sky, making Bella deduct that it was noon, or a little past it.

"What do you want?" She groaned as the sun blinded her. She squeezed her eyes shut. The hangover hadn't subsided quite yet.

"We need to go into town."

"For what possible reason?" All Bella wanted to do was mope around and feel sorry for herself a little while longer.

"There's a sale on coconut bikini's." Paul replied sarcastically. "Why do you think, Bella? Clothes would be nice. Shampoo and maybe a toothbrush as well." He stated in a tone that suggested he was talking to a child.

"I'm sure you'll manage just fine without me." She quipped and turned on her side, her back toward him, studiously ignoring him now.

"No, no, no. If you think that I'm going to let you wallow in self pity all week while we're here, you're making a big mistake."

"Fine." She ground out. "But at least let me be, just for today."

"No!" He barked and yanked her arm, causing her to fall from the hammock with a yelp. She waited for the impact from the ground, but it never came. Two strong, warm arms caught her, just millimeters from the ground. "Get you're ass in the car, now!" He bellowed, pointing to a black sedan, now parked in front of the suite.

"Gah! You really are-" She searched for the right word, "vexatious."

"Ouch. You really struck a nerve there, Bella." His eyes flashed in annoyance as he placed a hand to his 'wounded' heart.

She floated gracefully toward the vehicle, head held high. Paul opened the car door for her and helped her with her dress as she tried to get in.

"Be careful that it doesn't tear." She cautioned Paul, just before the sound of ripping material made it's way to her ears. Bella's stomach dropped and the blood in her veins froze, before suddenly burning white hot through her body. Rage bubbled up inside of her.

"Did you just tear my dress?" Bella asked in a deadly whisper, daring Paul to say yes. Her eyes blazed fiercely.

"It's only a dress, Bella." Paul held his arms up in defense.

"Just a dress?" Bella's voice shook with barely contained rage.

Paul lowered his hands to his hips, appraising her cautiously, like he was afraid she might lose it. Oh, ho, ho, how right he was.

"Just a dress?" Bella shrieked, pulling at the skirt and letting it drop at her feet again. She turned on her heel and stalked away from him, but flung herself around, suddenly, her face contorting in pain. "It's a Vera Wang dress, made from real ivory silk, with hand embroidered french lace, designed just for me. Just a dress, you say?" Bella panted. Her chest rose and fell severely. "This is a lifetime of cutting out pictures. It's obscenely expensive champagne in crystal glasses with sugared rims. It's violinists that had to be booked months in advance. It's all white decorations - white orchids only. Not pink and white. Just white! For my 'just a dress' and my 'just a wedding'!" Bella shouted. "It's two hundred guests who witnessed how the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with, embarrassed and abandoned you at the altar." She screwed her eyes shut and drew a calming breath in through her nose.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Paul whispered.

"It's not as if he was the first man to run away." She stated bitterly, choking on her tears.

"That's unfair, Bella. And you know it!" He bit out.

"Yes, Paul. It's extremely unfair." She sobbed.

The two of them stood unmoving, staring at each other for seconds, maybe even minutes. Who knew?

"He might have taken my dignity, but I'm sure as hell glad he never got the chance to take my virginity." Bella added, finally.

Paul inched toward her, slowly, as if afraid of scaring her away. His chocolate eyes pierced right through her and into her soul. He saw through her. He saw her pain, like he always could. He saw the blame, the hurt that ripped her heart in half as the heartbreak from years ago mingled with the current pain.

His next words came out in almost a whispered vow. "He's going to regret it everyday, for the rest of his life. Trust me. I know." Paul pulled her tightly into a comforting embrace, placing his warm lips on her hair and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

 **A/N: So? What did you think? Please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for making you wait. Please be patient with me for this story, though, because I (we) are moving in two weeks, so it's packing and blah blah blah. Also started working again since Monday *sigh***

 **Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy! Much love xxx**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. All characters belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer. I simply own the plot.

 **Chapter 4 - Distracted**

 **BPOV**

The market was really busy. A hustle and bustle of locals and travelers. Bella walked under a rainbow of color - hundreds of sarongs and dresses - hanging from ropes fastened to the roof.

She smiled a genuine smile at Paul. It felt good. "Wow. This is amazing!"

"Sure is." He answered, almost matching her awe.

For the first half an hour, they walked side by side in silence. They bobbed and weaved through the thick throng of people also searching for everything and nothing, whether it was food, fresh produce, spices or clothes.

Bella felt a little awkward and ashamed for her earlier tantrum. She'd acted like a child. At least they were on the same page now. He knew not to just dismiss her feelings about a failed wedding and a broken heart.

The soft beat of local music filled her ears as the two of them inched further into the market, nearing the food stalls. Bella's stomach grumbled furiously. Her eyes widened in embarrassment. She chanced a glance at Paul - wolf hearing and all - she knew he must have heard and gave him an apologetic smile.

Paul chuckled. "Hungry, are we?" He gave her his best lopsided grin, eyes shining. He looked visibly more relaxed than earlier on the plane. She could feel the island massaging it's magic into their beings.

"Maybe a little." Bella motioned with her thumb and index finger.

"Let's get you fed, then." He said and pulled her with him by her hand. "I can't imagine when last that tiny body of yours has consumed any food."

"I though you said I was fat?" She flung his earlier insult back at him with an arch of her brow.

"I never said you were fat." He replied, his back still toward her.

"Uhm, yes you did. You told me so when you carried me ever so _valiantly_ over the threshold, earlier."

"Aww, jeeze, Bella. You know that was just a joke." He was now looking at her with a serious expression on that handsome face of his. Bella shook her head at the thought. No. He wasn't handsome. She was just tired. Probably hallucinating a little bit.

* * *

 **BPOV**

"So, next up, clothes." Paul said as he munched on his fifth samosa. Bella was still busy with her first one.

"Yeah," she managed as she swallowed the abundantly flavorful snack. Bella loved the use of spices for this deep fried snack. The filling made her taste buds explode. "Mmm, that was really good." She licked her fingers one by one.

"Want another one?" Paul asked as he popped the last piece of the triangle shaped snack into his mouth. He held out a small paper bag toward her.

Bella waved her hand, declining his offer. "One was more than enough for me." She arched an eyebrow at him. "Good to see your wolfish appetite hasn't dwindled after all these years."

"It sure hasn't." He winked at her and wagged his eyebrows suggestively. She wondered if he might have laced his words with a double meaning.

"Ugh!" She responded, suppressing a grin, but rolling her eyes.

Bella's eye caught a particular stall. Dresses hung abundantly from a flimsy looking rail. She wondered how much more strain the poor rail could take, before it finally gave in. "Oooh! Dresses." Bella squealed and yanked Paul's arm to follow her. It was about as effective as trying to pull a train by herself. "What?" She asked him, a little annoyed.

Paul folded his muscular arms over his broad chest and squared his broad shoulders. "I think I'll just wait here, while you try on some dresses.

"Right." Bella shook her head. It wasn't as if she wanted him to accompany her into the dressing stall.

She took her time selecting dresses to try on. Here and there, she grabbed an accessory to go with a dress and bustled determinedly toward the tiny dressing room. Bella flung the clothes down onto a worn little stool in the corner of the cramped dressing area. She tugged gently at the worn curtain to secure some privacy.

* * *

 **PPOV**

Paul gulped at the sight of Bella as she emerged from the dressing room, wearing a white and blue dress that clung to her curves seductively. He swallowed thickly. God, she looked so beautiful with her hair down, no make-up and barefoot. This was the Bella he'd known for so long.

"What do you think?" She asked brightly, spinning around with her arms spread away from her body.

Paul nodded nonchalantly, a frown puckering between his brows. "Yeah. Looks fine."

"Really?" Bella asked dryly. "Just fine?"

"You look pretty, Bella." Paul conceded begrudgingly. He didn't want her to notice how she'd turned him into such a softy.

Bella smiled smugly and ferried her clothes over to the owner and proceeded to pay. She discarded what was left of her wedding dress with a bitter expression and straightened her body as if to hide her pain. She took a steadying breath. She could do this! She wasn't going to mope around for the rest of the week on this beautiful island.

The two of them hunted down a stall for some toiletries, next. She needed a good shower after last night so she could wash away the sweat, booze and disappointment that still clung to her body.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Bella was sitting at a table, outside at a cocktail bar, near the beach. A warm wind blew through her hair and she lifted her head, indulgently sniffing the salty air into her lungs like cool redemption. She could slowly feel her body relax with each passing hour.

A bubbly laughter caught Bella's attention. She turned her head toward the bar, where Paul waited for their drinks. He was talking to a blonde woman, perched on a chair. She flipped her hair in a flirtatious manner and pushed her chest out, accentuating her big boobs. She was literally hanging on Paul's every word. She wondered what Paul and Tits McGee were talking about. After a few seconds, Paul scooped up their drinks, which were plopped onto the counter by a burly, scary looking bartender. The girl pouted at something Paul said, but smiled and turned her body toward Bella, holding up her glass in a silent cheers to her.

Paul gracefully strode toward her over the sand, his signature smirk in place. Bella couldn't seem to tear her eyes away.

"One margarita, as requested." He said and handed her a salt crusted cocktail glass. "Cheers." He said and clinked his glass against hers.

"So." Bella began, unable to curb her curiosity. "What were the two of you talking about?" She asked and nodded her head toward the busty blonde.

"Oh." Paul ginned. "She asked for my number, but I told her I was taken and that we were on honeymoon."

Bella smiled inwardly. Good. "You could have given her your number, you know. I don't need to be babysat this whole week. Go have some fun." The words tasted bitter on her tongue as they contradicted her feelings. She didn't want to hold him back. He wasn't hers to keep.

"I'm good, thanks. She's not really my type."

"Oh." Was all Bella could manage. What was his type, then?

Quite a few drinks later, Bella and Paul were dancing together to the local island music. A thin sheen of sweat covered her body and her hair was plastered to her neck. The humidity was something else, that was for sure.

Tiny beads of sweat was visible from the v that was created by the semi-unbuttoned shirt that Paul was wearing. Mmm...She closed her eyes, trying to wipe the steamy image of Paul from her mind. What the hell was wrong with her? Perhaps she'd contracted some kind of island fever.

Paul's hands came to rest on her hips as they swayed to the intoxicating rhythm of the music. Her eyes popped open in surprise, but found that Paul wasn't paying her any mind. His eyes were closed, head thrown back slightly - obviously enjoying the music as much as she was. Bella shrugged mentally. It was purely a platonic gesture - old friends dancing together - Bella convinced herself.

* * *

 **PPOV**

Paul's eyes cracked open. Sunlight was shining right into his face. Where the hell was he?

He sat up, looking around for a moment, before realization dawned on him.

He got up, dragging his body toward the kitchen.

Bella was dancing to soft music as she busied herself with making coffee. She was dressed in the shortest of shorts and a loose fitting shirt. Delectable legs peeked from the tiny piece of material that covered her bottoms. Her hair was tied in a messy bun on top of her head.

"I hope there is a cup of coffee for me as well." Paul said, startling Bella.

She flung around, her hand on her heart. "Jesus!"

"No. Just me." Paul quipped. "So?"

"So, what?" Bella asked confused.

"Coffee?" He smirked. "For me?"

"Oh! Yeah. Of course." Bella stuttered. "Still two sugars and a generous amount of milk?"

"Yup. Thanks." He folded his large body into a small chair at the mini breakfast bar. "So, you look quite dapper this morning."

"Yeah. Surprisingly, no hangover. Maybe I've built up a little tolerance after the other night's copious amounts of champagne."

"Mmm." He agreed.

Bella placed a large white mug in front of him, and leaned forward against the counter, hands clasped together in front of her breasts. She was going to ask him something. He knew that pose so well. Paul arched an eyebrow at her.

Bella smiled excitedly at him. Her eyes twinkled. "Sooo..." She began. "I was thinking we could go under water walking. With the fish. It's supposed to be an incredible experience."

"Oh." Paul replied, surprised. He wasn't expecting this. "Hell yeah!"

"Yay!" Bella said, jumping up and down, clapping her hands together. She was so easy to please...sometimes.

* * *

 **BPOV**

It was such a sight to behold. Colorful fish swam all around them. The clear blue waters made for easy visibility, despite the huge, bobbled oxygen mask that covered her whole head. Bella stretched out her hands to touch the fish, but startled them, making them head in the opposite direction. She turned slowly to Paul, smiling. He seemed to enjoy himself just as much. He was wearing a huge smile, looking at her in wonder. "Cool!" He mouthed at her. Bella nodded her heavy head in agreement and turned back to inspect her surroundings some more.

Later that afternoon, Bella and Paul were stretched out on lounge chairs, soaking up the sun. Bella sipped lazily on a coconut drink, eyes closed. "Mmm. So good..." She responded with a moan of appreciation as the cool drink tickled her taste buds.

"Sounds like you're dreaming of sex." Paul quipped from beside her.

"What?" Bella squeaked in indignation. "I am not." She tugged her sunglasses from her face, and pointed to her eyes, "See! Wide awake."

"It was just a joke, Bella." Paul bit back in annoyance, holding his hands up. "Back to your miserable, pain in the ass self again, are you?"

Bella thought of a snide comment to throw back at Paul, but couldn't seem to find one fast enough, so she settled with the familiar favorite, "Whatever."

"Christ all mighty." Paul ground his teeth together, audibly. "That word."

Bella smiled smugly, placing her sunglasses back on her face. Bella 1 - Paul 0.

"Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" An older woman - one of their neighbors - yelled as she sped away from where her husband was lying on a lounge chair.

"Oh, you're on." He responded, peeling his body from the chair and taking off behind her. "Careful, Margaret! Your hip!" He shouted, playfully.

"Isn't that just so sweet." A dark haired woman to the right of Bella, asked her husband.

"Must be their second marriage." Her husband harrumphed.

Bella had heard these two fight continuously since they've arrived. It was like a mini 'Swan residence show.' He was a real asshole, from what Bella had heard him say to her, every time they fought. She felt sorry for the woman.

"Feel like going for a swim?" Paul asked, suddenly standing next to her.

"No. And you're blocking my sun, by the way." Bella looked up at him, his face falling minutely, before he hid it back behind inexorable eyes.

"Fine! Have it your way." He said with a determined look. A look Bella knew all too well. She was in trouble now.

It wasn't two seconds before Paul had her scooped up and thrown over his shoulder. Bela squealed as she dangled precariously from his shoulder, though she knew he'd never drop her. Or hoped, was more like it. Right now he was annoyed with her, and who knew what he might do.

"Ooh!" Bella squeaked as he swatted her butt.

"Bloody infuriating woman." He grumbled. The sensation reverberated through Bella's body and the heat from his hard, muscled body almost burned her deliciously. It was a heady combination, which found Bella being slightly turned on.

Paul sniffed the air just before he set her down. "Mmm." He smirked at her. "Oh, you like being pressed so tightly against my body, don't you?"

"What?" Bella huffed indignantly. "You're crazy. This," She motioned to his body, "does nothing to me, anymore." Bella blushed.

"You always were a terrible liar." He added, smirk still in place. Bella wished she could wipe that smug look off his face. He was so infuriating at times. She whipped around, head held high, and stalked off toward the alluring waters.

 **PPOV**

Paul stood rooted to the spot as Bella sashayed off toward the waters. He gulped hard. She might have been an testy little harpy, but watching her tanned body sway as she moved, did unmentionable things to his testosterone driven body. 'Naked grandma, naked grandma, naked grandma.' Paul chanted over and over in his head, to avoid sporting a raging boner. Paul 0 - Boner 1.

He headed off toward Bella as quickly as he could manage, so he could submerge himself in water and hide his reaction toward her.

'Too late,' Paul thought as he reached Bella and her eyes swiftly flicked down to the considerable bulge in his swim trunks. "Are you-" Bella flushed. "It that-" She seemed to be struggling. Bella started to chuckle and tipped her head back to look into his eyes. "You're hot for me, aren't you?"

"Pffft. What? No!" His eyes scanned the beach, looking for a way out. In the distance he saw a small figure with a red bikini. "It's not for you." He said and pointed toward the woman. "It's for her."

"Oh please. You're lying. Even with your supernatural eye sight, she's still a hell of a long way from us."

"You, my dear, are way to infuriating to elicit a boner from me."

"Don't worry, dear husband. At least you're making our pseudo honeymoon look believable to the others."

"Is that so?" Paul asked in mock surprise, dipping down to scoop water into his hand, splashing Bella.

She shrieked playfully and tried to tackle Paul to the waters. She failed miserably, making him laugh wholeheartedly.

"Really? You think that tiny body of yours can bring me down?" He teased with an arched brow, scooping her up into his arms.

"What are you doing, Paul?" Bella squealed in delight as he waded through the waters with her in his arms.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine." He dropped her unceremoniously into the water that now licked at his hips.

Bella emerged seconds later, spluttering. Her hair was plastered to her face. She seemed displeased and Paul wondered what her next reaction would be.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Bella moaned, grabbing her calf, rubbing it furiously. "Cramp." She mewled.

"You okay?" He asked, bending down to help her up. He stretched out his hand toward her.

Paul was totally caught off guard, focusing so intently on her pain, that he didn't click immediately when she looked up at him with a evil grin, tugging at his arm, this time successfully pulling him down with her.

A dunking match soon ensued of which Paul definitely had the upper hand. He flipped her into the water, splashed, dunked and dipped her, making her giggle in delight.

Breathless and panting, she clung to Paul, probably trying to avoid the onslaught he planned next. An onslaught that was now all forgotten, as he stared into her eyes. His hands held onto her thighs, tightly wrapped around his body. Her cool breath blew over his face in short, violent bursts. He inhaled.

Bella's eyes darted between his, like she was trying to read him. He wasn't sure if was mistakenly reading _her_ eyes, but to him it screamed 'kiss me'.

Paul dipped his head lower, slowly, to make sure he wasn't misreading the signs. Bella was looking up at him from over the planes of her cheeks, not moving an inch. He found no hesitation in those deep, warm eyes of hers. He inched even closer, their lips almost touching now and closed his eyes to kiss her, feeling her lips part in anticipation.

Bella and Paul sucked in a collective, startled breath as a large wave hit them and forced them down together and leaving them spluttering and laughing.

"You sure your wolfy senses aren't failing you?" Bella teased.

"I was distracted." He mumbled in embarrassment.

"Is that so, Lahote?"

"Don't you go looking all innocent. You started all of it." Paul poked Bella in the side.

Bella held up her hands in defeat, smirking.

 **A/N: Pretty please review and let me know what you thought. xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Hi guys. Enjoy the next chapter. xxx**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. All characters belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer. I simply own the plot.

 **Chapter 5 - The color of us**

 **BPOV**

Bella awoke to the smell of coffee, sniffing appreciatively. She got up out of bed, padding down to the kitchen, where Paul was brewing a fresh pot of coffee. Bella swallowed thickly as the muscles in his back pulled and rippled with his every movement. Ex or not, he was still a very, very attractive man. Bella idly wondered what it would feel like to be held tightly in his arms while in the white hot throes of passion. No! She shook her head to rid herself of the image. Head out of the gutter, Bella.

"Morning." Paul said as he turned toward her, handing her a steaming cup of milky coffee. "Sleep well?"

"Thanks." Bella took the coffee, sipping carefully at it. "Yeah. Slept like a baby. All this sea and sunshine sure does make for a good night's rest." She moved over to the breakfast bar to take a seat.

A strange tension was crackling between them ever since their 'almost kiss' yesterday. The lines between exes, friendship and something more were becoming a little blurry. The fact that she was still supposed to be mourning a failed wedding didn't help the guilty feeling blooming in the pit of her stomach. She supposed it was the fact that they were alone on this magical island together, and him being half naked around her most of the time, that messed with her head - and Paul's. Bella's stomach did flip flops when she thought back to his physical reaction to her body yesterday. She shouldn't have been as turned on because of it as she had been.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Paul's voice brought her back to the present.

"Mmm," Bella smiled, closing her eyes. "Just thinking about yesterday. How much fun we had."

Paul coughed uncomfortably, obviously also remembering the more physical parts. He rubbed the back of his neck, grimacing. "So. What do you want to do today?"

"No idea. I'll leave it up to you." She traced the lip of her mug with an absent finger, keeping her eyes trained on her hand.

"Well, I was hoping we could go check out the color festival. It's supposed to be really amazing."

"Oh wow! I've always wanted to go to one." Bella clapped her hands together happily.

"Good. Then it's settled. Get your cute butt dressed and ready so we can leave."

"Cute?" Bella teased. "I was leaning more toward _smoking hot."_ She arched a brow in his direction.

"Know it all." Paul shot back at her with a grin.

Bella gulped down the rest of her coffee, slid off the chair and headed toward the bedroom, shaking her butt at him.

Alone in her room, Bella blushed at her inappropriately flirtatious behavior. "Dammit, Bella. Behave yourself." She chastised herself under her breath. "You're acting like a slut."

* * *

 **PPOV**

What the hell was going on with him? Or more to the point, what was going on between them?

He was acting like a hormonal teenager, practically sporting a raging hard-on every time Bella was near him. Even during the times that he found her infuriating, he still found himself undeniably attracted to her. Even more so now, than in the past. And she was playing along just now, teasing him back. These sudden feelings reappearing confused the hell out of him.

Paul finished his coffee and rinsed the mug under the tap. He placed it in the drying rack, wiped his hands on his shorts and headed to the bathroom. He needed a cold shower before they left for the day. And he needed to get a grip really soon, or he might just do something disastrous...

* * *

Strange music thumped from a hidden source, adding to the atmosphere of the color festival that was just getting underway.

Bella followed Paul excitedly, staying close to his side. Her mouth hung open as she took in the breathtaking sight of color upon color being thrown in the air. They weaved through the crowds to get themselves some color powder so they too could participate.

Satisfied with their choices, they immersed themselves within the celebrating mass of people, most of them looked to be locals.

"Hey, Bella." Paul shouted over the music.

Her head swiftly popped up at the sound of her name being called, smiling briefly before Paul pitched a handful of blue powder into her face.

"Oh!" Bella squeaked, totally taken by surprise. "You wanna play dirty, do you?" She shot back at him and lobbed a large amount of pink color onto his chest.

The playful struggle continued between them, until their first bags of powder were done. Bella reached into her sling purse, fishing out two more bags, throwing one to Paul.

Bella ducked as he already had his bag open, bracing herself against the onslaught. He discharged a large handful of green powder onto her back, which was now turned toward him as she steeled herself against the attack.

"Hey!" Her voice carried over the noise. "Not fair. You're hands are way bigger than mine. You get more effective shots."

"Aww." Paul mockingly dulcified Bella. "You poor thing. Always pulling at the shortest end, aren't you?"

Bella tipped her head back to look at him. She nodded, pouting. Her big, bambi eyes blinked up and captivated him. For a moment Paul felt lost, drowning in those chestnut colored depths. He remembered how easy it was to love her back then. Maybe even now, when she wasn't pretending. When she was just herself...

Like a lightning strike, Bella shoved a liberal amount of yellow powder into his face, taking him completely by surprise. Bella chuckled evilly, doing a victory dance.

"Oh, you're good, Swan." He raised a brow in warning. "But not good enough." He said and flung her over his shoulder with one expeditious move. He slapped a fist full of green onto her bottom, rubbing it into the beige material of her shorts and dropping her to her feet. "Take that!" He bragged, saluting her with a lift of his hand to his brow.

"You win." Bella relented broodily.

"Aww. Don't be sour about it." He said, pulling her body closer to his.

"I'm not. It was actually really fun." She smiled brightly at him. "Thank you."

"Yeah," Paul said, pushing a blue lock of hair behind her ear. "It was fun, wasn't it?"

Bella's doe eyes appraised him with a look of awe as her small hand found purchase on one of his biceps. Paul found himself yet again entranced by her look, a total mess of color, but overwhelmingly beautiful. He stroked the back of his hand over her cheek, leaving a pink streak in it's wake and pulled her lips to his. She held perfectly still as he coaxed her lips open, deepening the kiss. Her body and mouth responded eagerly to his attention and her hands sneaked up over his thinly clad chest, to tangle in the hair at the back of his head. Paul slid his hand down to the small of Bella's back, effectively pushing her closer into him.

Bella moaned, breaking the kiss. "Oh my god." She panted, leaning her head against his chest.

"Yeah." He sighed in agreement.

Bella's stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly. She was hungry. He was as well. They haven't eaten yet.

"Let's get you fed." He smiled, placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

Bella nodded, returning his smile.

At one of the stalls, they bought a few Faratha's - a delicious flat bread topped with prawn curry - which they ate, while making their way toward the beach.

Paul sat down on the sand, legs wide open, inviting Bella to scoot in close to him.

Her back pressed up against his chest and her head tipped back to rest on his shoulder. "Thanks for suggesting the color festival. I really had fun."

"No problem, though I do recall a few favorite moments." He spoke against her hair.

Bella turned her head back, to place a lingering kiss on his lips, making the blood in his veins ignite.

* * *

 **BPOV**

What she felt when their lips connected over and over in a fierce battle, could only be described in one word - delirium. It was as if all the disastrous events from a few days ago, faded into nothing. All Bella wanted to do was give in, give over and more importantly, give her body.

Edward had never kissed her like this. Christ, no man had ever! Had the passion between her and Paul been this brutal back in the day when they were still dating? No. She couldn't remember it being quite this good, though she did love him fiercely back then. But the more important question was, what did she feel for him _now?_

Bella had somehow turned around during the kiss and was now straddling Paul, like a little harlot. What was he doing to her? Her inner voice desperately crawled around on all fours in the darkest crevices of her mind, trying to find her dignity. There was none. Not right now.

Bella broke away, gasping for air, but desperate for this feeling - whatever it was - not to end.

Paul tipped her head to the side, trailing a kindling path with his lips down from the base of her jaw to her collar bone. God, she wasn't sure she would survive those attentive, loving lips of his. Her body undulated against his, the need to find even the faintest scrap of friction becoming all consuming.

But all too soon Paul stopped, leaving Bella's overwhelmed body sagging against his.

"What's wrong?" She mumbled almost incoherently against his shoulder, trying to reign in her runaway breath.

"People are starting to stare." Paul whispered.

So? Let them. She wanted to say those words so badly, but apparently her dignity had appeared again.

"I think it's time we went home." Paul said as he pulled her up from the sand by her hand.

Bella nodded, not trusting her voice right now. Her mind was a mess at the moment. Had she really almost given herself over to him? And in public no less?

To say the drive back to their suite was uncomfortable, was the understatement of the century. Paul's russet hands were white knuckled, gripping the steering wheel with such force that Bella could almost hear it groan in protest. A strange electricity zinged between them in the car, only dominated by the uncertainty lingering between them.

Bella watched Paul from her periphery. She wondered what was going through that mind of his right now. The ever unflappable Paul Lahote seemed so tense right now and when he turned his head toward Bella, his eyes were stony. Unreadable.

Bella swallowed audibly, so extremely intimidated by his stare that she had to look away.

Paul was obviously regretting his actions. And it stung. Not just a little.

* * *

 **PPOV**

Bella was sitting outside on a bench, legs pulled up to her chest, balancing a sketch pad she'd acquired during their market trip the other day, on her legs. Wind whipped gently through her hair as her brows puckered, obviously immersed in her thoughts. She was cold. He noticed the goosebumps on her delicate skin, almost like this afternoon when he'd placed hot kisses there.

Paul took a calming breath, trying to ignore the memories that were resurfacing in his mind in abundance. The taste of her, the smell. Jesus, how it drove him wild. He had to consciously push his wolf back down as it tried to claw it's way up, needing to claim Bella for himself - for them.

Paul pushed himself away from the door frame he was leaning against, his mission to get Bella a blanket.

"Here," he said once outside again. Paul draped the thin blanket over her shoulders.

She looked up at him with her big doe eyes, a smile breezing over her lips. "Thanks."

She focused her attention back to her drawings, not regarding him any further.

Paul frowned deeply. She was giving him the cold shoulder and he had no idea why? Could it be that she was shy? Or that she felt ashamed of what had transpired between them earlier. All Paul really knew was that he needed to clear his head for a while. This hot and cold game Bella was playing had him feeling a little unhinged.

Trudging past Bella, he pulled off his shirt and phased into the darkness before him, ignoring her gaping stare.

* * *

 **BPOV**

God! She had no idea what she was doing. She was ignoring Paul, like a total jerk. The feelings that had taken up root inside of her heart ever since their arrival on the island was confusing her to say the least. Wasn't she supposed to be heartbroken over Edward? And even missing him? But she wasn't. To top off all these feelings, there was an undeniable attraction between the two of them. And virgin though she may be, she wanted to be in his bed. She needed to be in his bed. They've stepped way over the friendship line this afternoon. Bella wasn't even sure if they could ever turn back to whatever it was that they were before all of this happened.

Paul had her pinned underneath him, teasing her slick folds with the tip of his throbbing manhood, dipping just the head in and out of her. The pulsing ache at the apex between her thighs begged for more. A strange, carnal craving bloomed in the pit of her stomach as he nipped and sucked, licked and pulled on her pert nipples. This overwhelming sensation was all so new to her. She had no idea what to make of it. Maybe if she'd watched a dirty movie before, she may have known what the proper response was to the kind of attention Paul was paying to her body. A loud moan escaped from her parted lips, making her blush in embarrassment, but promptly faded as he gave her a pleased growl.

One of Paul's large hands trailed from her breast down to her navel, and from there crept to where she needed him most.

Paul dipped a finger into her tight core. "Oh!" She gasped at the foreign sensation. He thrust his thick finger in and out of her in a steady rhythm, making her body sing with pleasure.

"Ah...Christ!" Bella spoke through lax lips, writhing under his expert ministrations. "That feels so good, Paul. Please-" She panted. "Please don't stop."

It felt like a coil was tightening inside of her more and more with each dip of his finger. She trembled as she felt her body climbing higher and higher, to where, she wasn't sure.

His lips found hers, caressing gently, while his tongue explored her mouth languidly.

As Paul's hand found one of her breasts again, she felt the coil snap. "Oh God, Paul!" She moaned. "Something's happening. Ah! Jesus! I think I'm going to explode! Yes!"

So swiftly, that it made her head spin, Paul pulled his fingers out of her and thrust his thick length deep into her, breaking through her barrier. That was all it took. Bella tumbled head first from her crest, free falling into an abyss of glorious pleasure, her body pulsing and contracting around his rock hard cock.

With a gasp, Bella's body shot up. Her eyes blinked into the darkness as disappointment settled inside of her in the same place where, mere seconds ago, utter bliss had bloomed so fiercely. It had been just a dream.

Bella's thin pajamas clung to her sweat slicked body. She was feeling way too hot, so she edged out of bed carefully. She didn't want to make a noise, just in case she woke Paul up. She'd gone to bed soon after he'd left this evening. She had felt so drained from all the back and forth between them today.

A sudden, mortifying thought popped into Bella's head. What if she'd moaned out loud, just like she had in the dream. Would he have heard her? God! Bella groaned.

She padded softly toward the sliding doors that lead to a private swimming pool overlooking a dense forest. The same one Paul had appeared into earlier. The cool night air cooled her flushed cheeks.

Bella came to a stand still in front of the rippling waters, gripping the hem of her shirt and peeling it from her body. Next to go was her shorts and panties as she kicked them to the side. She dipped a toe into the beckoning waters and was blissfully surprised by the temperature. Just warm enough not to shock the living daylights out of her body, but cool enough to erase the slick heat from her skin.

Inch by inch, she lowered her naked body into the cool waters, until it barely covered her breasts and she lay back carefully, her body floating on the water.

* * *

 **PPOV**

The sight that met his eyes as he emerged form the edge of the forest sent a jolt of electricity right through him. Bella's naked body, smooth and bare from top to bottom, descended into the waters of the pool, lapping gently against her creamy skin. Her soft pink nipples rose in response, peaking beautifully against her milky skin.

Jesus Christ! How was he supposed to keep a cool head with a sight like this. His massive erection stood proudly at attention as he watched her body float light as a feather on the water. The weak, weak man that he was, he gripped his cock firmly in a fist and started stroking himself. He needed to relieve some tension and he imagined himself slushing into the pool, grabbing her up and impaling her onto his throbbing manhood.

His movements quickened as his arousal increased tenfold. He pictured her tightening around him as he brought her to climax, her body milking his seed from him. Paul bit into his lip as his own orgasm gripped him, blood pooling around his teeth. Hot, thick spurts of cum burst from his trembling body as he slumped forward. Fuck it felt good!

His body relaxed as unresolved sexual tension ebbed from his large frame. Paul licked his lips, the broken skin stinging slightly with the contact. He tasted the rusty tang of his blood on his tongue and smirked. It was all so very much worth it.

Paul bent down to untie his shorts from his leg, shrugging them on in one fluid movement.

With a determined stride, he walked up to the pool, where a blithely unaware Bella was still floating peacefully.

"Bella." Paul acknowledged as his stalked past her, his tone unflappable.

With a gasp and a spluttering of water, he heard Bella bring her body upright. He ignored her and kept on walking. Two could play this hot and cold game of hers and he was just going to give her a taste of his own medicine.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was really tired when I edited this chapter so please forgive any mistakes. Please review xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi all. Please enjoy this chapter. For some reason I really struggled to get it right. Hope you like it. xxx**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. All characters belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer. I simply own the plot.

 **Chapter 6 - Infernal passion**

 **PPOV**

Paul woke late the next morning. He reached for his phone, spying the time. Just past eleven. He sat up on the side of the bed and rubbed his face with his hands, sighing.

Oh boy. Being in Bella's presence this morning was sure going to be uncomfortable. Especially for her. Bella was essentially a good girl and Paul knew she didn't go skinny dipping last night to get his attention. She wasn't like that.

He eased himself off the bed and pulled a shirt over his head.

Bella was nowhere to be found in the suite, so he headed outside. There she was.

Bella looked up momentarily, her eyes finding his. A furious blush spread over her face as she probably remembered her indecorous exhibit from the previous night.

"If you're blushing because of your little naked display last night, don't. Yours was definitely not the first female unmentionables I've seen." He bit out.

Bella arched her brows in disdain. "I'll bet." She kept her eyes trained on her mug, doodling idly on a paper napkin.

Paul forced down the urge to roll his eyes, and instead stole her mug from the table to take a sip of coffee. He smacked his lips as the slightly bitter beverage caressed his tongue, ignoring her mumbled protests and turned his body toward the brilliant view of the ocean.

Bella's chair scraped back painfully against the stone surface of the patio as she eased out of her chair with a huff. "Guess I'll go make myself some more coffee, since mine was so kindly pilfered."

"Oh!" Paul exclaimed, holding up a hand for her to wait as he swallowed the last of his coffee. "Will you make me some more as well, please?" He smiled sweetly at her.

"Sure, dear." She bit out with a forced smile. "I'd love to."

"Aww. Aren't you just the sweetest. Thank you, Bella." He mocked her with a high, sing-song voice, batting his eyelashes at her.

"Whatever." She goaded.

Normally the word would have Paul in a state of pique, but not today. He was too amused by her annoyance to care much.

A few minutes later, Bella arrived with two steaming mugs and a glare aimed at him.

"Much appreciated." He thanked her, suppressing a smile at the angry kitten look she gave him.

"I spat in in." She deadpanned.

"Okay," Paul shrugged loosely. "Your spit, my spit. Our spit."

"How nice." She ground out and returned to her seat with a scowl that wanted to make him laugh. Best not to, though. She was already beyond pissed at him. Not that he'd done anything wrong, except steal her coffee. She was the one who'd taken a naked midnight dip in front of him, albeit unknowingly.

* * *

 **BPOV**

"God, that was amazing." Bella said as they sat down for dinner at the hotel's restaurant later that evening. The sun was already starting to set, casting a golden hue over them. They'd gone scuba diving in the morning and jet skiing in the afternoon. "That was probably the most fun I've had, ever."

"So you're speaking to me again, are you?" He teased.

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Oh?" Paul arched a brow. "Well," He leaned closer to her across the table, "I've heard," he lowered his voice, as if he was planning on telling her a secret, "that a good skinny dip just before bed works wonders for a busy mind."

"Really?" She asked with feigned interest. "If only I'd know that last night."

"Yeah. You should try it some time." He winked.

"But what if someone sees me?" She teased.

"Then they can consider themselves lucky." He quipped.

Bella blinked twice at the hidden compliment, before recovering her whit. "Is that so?"

"Most definitely. I bet it'd be a breathtaking sight."

Bella blushed now, looking away from Paul and his smoldering eyes. Butterflies fluttered wildly inside her belly.

The waitress decided to arrive with menu's at that moment and Bella let out a relieved sigh to be out from under Paul's scorching gaze. He was doing things to her body that was very inappropriate for their location.

"Welcome to The Riptide. My name is Natalie and I'll be your server for this evening." She purred at Paul. Bella rolled her eyes. Really? "Anything to drink?" The girl asked.

"Yes." Bella answered loud enough to force Natalie's attention to her. The waitress gave Bella a begrudging look, before plastering a fake smile on her face. "I'll have a mojito, please." Bella smiled sweetly at Natalie. "And maybe a little less flirting with my husband while you're at it."

"Sorry." The girl stuttered, obviously surprised by Bella's boldness. "And for you, sir?" She asked without looking at Paul.

"Whiskey on the rocks, please." Paul was staring past the waitress, eyes locked with Bella. He looked amused.

The girl nodded furiously, scurrying away toward the back of the restaurant.

"Poor girl." Paul tsked. "She was just being friendly."

"Friendly obviously means something totally different to you." Bella mumbled sourly.

"Are you-" Paul tried to suppress an amused chuckle and failed. "Are you jealous, Bella?"

"What?" Bella asked a little taken a back. "No, of course not."

"Liar." He teased. "You were practically green with jealousy. " _'A little less flirting with my husband'...'_ " He mimicked her in a high pitched, girly voice.

"It was inappropriate behavior." Bella defended. "And I don't sound like that."

"Whose behavior are you referring to? Yours or hers?" Paul said as he arched a brow.

"Hers, obviously." She lifted a knowing brow at him.

"Oh, right." He shook his head at himself as if he'd asked a stupid question.

Bella giggled. "Fine. Maybe I was a little jealous."

"Don't be." Paul's expression shifted to serious and he reached across the table for her hand, stroking his thumb over her knuckles.

Bella searched his burning eyes for minutes, maybe even hours, trying to figure out the meaning behind his words.

* * *

 **BPOV**

They were walking on the beach, the moonlight reflecting mysteriously on the smooth waters as it's shimmering edges licked at their bare feet. An all too familiar electricity crackled between them in the darkness.

Paul stopped and turned to look at her. "Feel like taking a moonlit swim?" His voice was gravelly.

Bella's heart stuttered. "Sure." She answered in a hoarse whisper, wondering where he was going with this. _Hoping_ that it was the direction she _wanted_ things to go.

Paul pulled his shirt over his head, leaving his hair disheveled, and discarded it on the dry sand. He chucked his shoes with a deceptively accurate aim next to his shirt.

Bella followed suit, removing everything but her bikini, which she'd worn underneath her clothes for the day's activities.

Paul cocked his head at her, lifted a cautious hand - as if afraid of scaring her away - and stroked it down her side. She tipped her head up to look into his eyes, burning with intensity.

Paul led her to the waters by her hand and Bella followed in silence, nervous now for what might come.

The water cooled her heated skin as they edged deeper and deeper into the salty waters, making her gasp at the sensation. The water lapped at her skin, just above her belly button.

She stretched out a hand to stroke her fingertips in a whisper over the hard planes of Paul's muscled abdomen that was illuminated deliciously by the moonlight.

He closed his eyes and groaned at her touch, sending a thrill racing through Bella's body and making arousal bloom deep in her belly.

Paul opened his eyes, now blazing with what Bella could only describe as lust. He pulled her body flush against his, dipping his head to brush her lips with his own.

"Mmm." Bella moaned at the sensation as his silken lips molded with hers in a gentle caress.

Paul's hand traveled to her face, cupping it and taking more of her lips into his mouth. His tongue slipped past her lips, coaxing her own to join his.

Their languid kiss slowly turned more heated with every passing second as they tasted and explored each other. She needed him right now. She needed to be _possessed_ by him and conveyed it with a brush of her pelvis against him, where his prominent arousal - thick, hot and hard - was now pressing into her stomach.

The hand on her lower back holding her close to him, gently danced it's way up to her neck, where he found the knot that kept her bikini up, pulling at it lightly. Bella felt the straps slip down her shoulders to her sides, the white material precariously covering her breasts.

In a bold move to show Paul that she understood where this was going, she reached back and untied the last pair of strings that held the bikini to her body and let it drop into the endless waters.

* * *

 **PPOV**

Paul watched as the white material slipped from Bella's body to reveal a pair of perfect, voluptuous breasts with pink peaks hardening as the cool night air kissed her skin. Her arms moved up to cover her breasts as heat rushed to her cheeks. Paul shook his head at her and gently coaxed her arms away. "Don't." He breathed. "You're so fucking perfect. Please don't hide from me?"

Bella nodded shyly, looking down at the shimmering waters. Paul tipped her head up with a finger, searching for her eyes. They had never gotten this far when they dated years ago. They were very much in love, but their relationship was still so innocent back then and had mostly involved kissing. She was still so innocent, but if they proceeded tonight, it would all come to an end with one thrust of his hips. It would mean that he'd be taking her virginity. He'd be her first. If he was honest, he was really surprised to learn that Bella and Edward had never had sex. And it pleased his immensely.

"We can stop. We don't have to do this." Paul spoke in earnest, though still hoping she wouldn't stop him.

"I want to." Bella breathed and snaked her arms around Paul's neck, pulling him down to her lips.

The simple confirmation of her desire for him had his wolf clawing at his insides to push, plunder and consume. He ground his teeth to gather a semblance of control. This wasn't about savage mating. This was about making love to Bella.

Paul's fingers whispered down her sides, counting each rib on their way down to her hipbones, her upper thighs and slowly to the soft flesh of her inner thighs and finally to his target - her hot, bikini covered mound.

Bella moaned in approval as he stroked a finger over her bikini bottoms and brazenly pulled it from her body with one sharp tug. His fingers found her swollen folds, stoking slowly up and down. Bella's eyes popped open, pacing between his as she took in this foreign sensation.

He kept his eyes trained on Bella as he dipped a finger into her need and relished the reaction of her body as she gasped, throwing her head back and arching her hips toward his fingers. He continued his ministrations, plunging in and out, in and out, eliciting the sweetest of sounds from her mouth as his own traveled to her breasts, sucking, biting, tugging at her nipples.

Paul shivered at the sensation of Bella slipping her hands under the waistband of his shorts and tiptoeing over the cheeks of his ass. He felt the pressure of his shorts release as her small hands successfully tugged the material down and over his throbbing erection, effectively setting it free as her pert nipples fell from his lips. She tipped her head back to look at him from under hooded eye lids as her lips fell open, mewling as he curled his fingers inside of her.

"Please." She whispered. "I need you."

Paul caught Bella's lips as he pulled his fingers from her quivering body and scooped her up to his chest, supporting her with his hands on her thighs. Bella wrapped her slender legs around his hips, where the water barely covered their bodies, now so close to joining.

Bella ground her hot, pulsing core against him, begging for him to take her.

Paul gently lifted her hips away from his, positioning his painfully hard cock against the apex between her thighs and pushing only the head into her tight body.

Bella gasped and bucked her hips, forcing his head deeper into her. "Please." Bella begged again.

Very, very slowly, Paul pushed deeper into Bella, feeling her tight walls stretch to accommodate him. She moaned softly into his shoulder, clinging desperately to him. Paul stopped when he reached her barrier, scared of hurting her. He pulled his hips back slowly, and pushed back in - again and again, stopping each time just before he reached the thin membrane. He was struggling to hold on to his control as her tightness threatened to push him to madness.

With a sharp buck of his hips, he thrust past the flesh of her innocence, gripping her tightly against him as she whimpered in pain. Bella rested her forehead against his as she panted, eyes squeezed shut. A tear escaped her eye as she took a stuttering breath.

"Are you okay?" Paul whispered, trying to get a glimpse of her eyes.

"Yeah." Bella croaked, nodding her head. "More. Please."

Paul lifted a surprised brow, but relented, pulling back gently and inching his way back into her slowly.

"Mmm, yes." She mumbled as she ghosted her lax lips from his temple toward his jaw with feather light touches. Her fingers trailed languidly over the muscles of his back, as if trying to memorize them.

Paul tilted his head as a contented rumble made it's way up his chest. His hips continued in a steady rhythm, stoking the embers smoldering deep within him. The heat, the tightness of her silken core, almost felt too much to bear and the fact that her hips bucked eagerly to meet his in a very demanding plea for more, made his control stretch dangerously thin.

"More. I _need_ more." She begged again, punctuating her plea with a sharp thrust of her hips.

"Jesus, woman." He growled at her as he captured one of her breast in his hand, kneading it with fervor. "If I give you more, I'm not gonna last long." He promised against her lips.

Bella answered with yet another buck of her hips.

"Fuck." Paul moaned, the last tether of his strained control snapping, as he pumped himself in and out of Bella with a maniacal frenzy, cool water splashing against them as a result of their fierce union.

"Oh god, Paul. So good." Bella mumbled, tugging on his bottom lip. "I think I'm gonna cum." She panted her hot breath over his skin as her body trembled and tightened impossibly more around him, sending him shattering into a million pieces as his hot seed spilled from his body with a groan of pleasure, coating Bella's slick walls.

"Christ!" Paul ground out as he pulled Bella closer to him, panting heavily. "That was fucking heaven."

Bella tipped her head back to stare at him with glassy eyes, still recovering from her own bliss. "Now I finally understand what the fuss is all about. God. That was earth shattering!"

"You have no idea." He nodded.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Bella awoke to a warm body tangled with hers and a large hand on her breast. She smiled as she remembered last night.

When they got back to their suite, they'd continued their lovemaking into the early hours of the morning. It had been sweet, hot, fierce, passionate, wild, all mixed together. Their initial coupling had awoken an even greater passion within them - a yearning for each other. They had worshiped each other's bodies with reverent ardor, crying out their bliss deep into the darkness of the night, with only their tangled sheets baring witness.

Just thinking about it sent a deep ache to the already weeping flesh between her thighs. An ache that could only be soothed by Paul's skilled body.

Bella turned around in Paul's arms to wake him, but was surprised to find his hickory eyes staring back at her. A lazy smile tiptoed over his lips as he stretched.

"Oh!" Bella startled as his rock hard cock nudged her stomach. "Good morning." She giggled, trying and failing to hide her blush.

"How did you sleep?" He breathed.

"Like a baby." She said, stroking Paul's five o'clock shadowed jaw and placing a kiss there. She pushed him subtly onto his back and straddled him boldly.

"More?" He chuckled.

"More." She affirmed, lifting her body to his length and impaling her slick, silken core onto Paul in one swift move.

"Ah!" She cried out as Paul stretched her body deliciously.

"You're going to be the death of me!" He growled and grabbed onto her hips, thrusting up into her.

Bella moaned at the pleasure his body provided her. With each passionate stroke, push and thrust, an inferno blazed higher and higher within her core. Her body was on fire and Paul was the only one who could ignite and extinguish it all at the same time.

His thumb swiped at her clit, working it in circles, making her body shudder. Bella threw her head back, letting out a strangled cry at the devastating ecstasy that ripped through her body.

Bella ground herself savagely into Paul, over and over, seeking more of the spectacular release that had hooked her since her first taste last night. She could feel her orgasm threatening to consume her, and gave in as Paul pinched her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh my god, Paul. Yes!" She shouted as her body convulsed around him, still grinding her hips relentlessly into him. Her legs burned with exertion, but she couldn't stop until every last bone in her body was sated.

With a loud groan, Paul followed her over the edge, tugging at her hair and spilling his thick bursts of seed into her blossoming core, with stuttering jerks of his hips.

"Jesus." Bella panted. "How are we ever going to get out of bed when the sex is this good? I'm not sure I'll ever be able to get enough."

Paul kissed her temple as she rested her head on his chest. "We don't have to get out of bed today. I'm totally willing to satisfy your salacious hunger... until you can't walk anymore."

"Does this need ever get better?" Bella asked soberly, lifting her head to look at him.

"I don't know, Bella. I've honestly never experienced this kind of passion before. After last night and again, just now, all my previous sexual encounters seem quite bleak in comparison."

A brilliant smile threatened to split her face in two. "Yeah?"

"Without a doubt." Paul affirmed as he captured her lips with his. His body stirred and awoke again, still inside of her...

 **A/N: So? What did you think? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know, I know. I really took very long to update. Sorry. I was focusing on another story. But I'm back again. Hope you enjoy. xxx**

 **Chapter 7 - Wedding plans**

 **BPOV**

"Mmm, yes. That feels so good." Bella moaned softly. A tiny dark haired woman was busy massaging her feet. This was her weak spot.

Paul had arranged a spa day for her, and somehow, the two women in the suites next door, had come along. They've already had manicures, pedicures, hot stone massages and facials. This was the last of their treatments and then, finally, they would end off with mud baths.

Margret, the older woman had told them that she and her husband had finally come on a well deserved honeymoon, after forty odd years of marriage. They had married in court, because, at the time, there was no money for a honeymoon. She was also battling ovarian cancer, though it seemed it was a losing battle.

Bella felt so sorry for her - and for her husband, Tom. She had cried her eyes out after the disaster of a failed wedding, over a life that hasn't even begun yet, while Margaret was at the end of hers. It put things in perspective for Bella.

Anna, the middle aged woman, however, was here with her husband on the island to try and rekindle their love. Both of their children were now out of the house and apparently 'empty nest' syndrome had kicked in. She and her husband didn't know how to get back what they once had. They didn't feel like they had anything in common anymore and she was truly afraid of losing him.

"So, tell us about the wedding?" Margaret asked Bella.

Bella whipped her head around at the question - a little shocked. She couldn't very well tell them the real story. She was just too ashamed.

"Well..." She began, smiling as she thought back to many years ago. It was twilight and everyone had finally quieted down. The world stood still - it was just me and Paul. We were in our own little world as we stared into each other's eyes. I could hear Paul's heartbeat. And mine. The I do's had been said and it was now time for our kiss. Paul had lowered his lips to mine in a gentle kiss - one that made my heart race wildly. It was so incredibly perfect. Just like I'd always imagined it would be. Until Reverend Rusty decided to join in the kiss..." Bella smiled nostalgically at the two women - their mouths now agape.

"What?" Anna stuttered in shock. "The reverend tried to...?"

Bella laughed at the middle aged woman's incredulous look. "We were ten years old and Reverend Rusty was our dog." She supplied.

"Oh god." You had me worried there for a minute." Anna breathed a sigh of relief.

Margaret chuckled. "So you've known each other since you were kids?"

"Yeah." Bella smiled. They sure had one hell of a history.

While soaking in a mud bath, Bella's mind drifted back to last night. She squeezed her thighs tightly together at the thought. The delicious ache between her legs just served as a reminder that what they'd done last night - and this morning - was real. The way Paul had made such fierce, yet sweet love to her, making her body bow and buck with the simplest of touches from him. She could never have imagined that sex would be this good. She wondered if it was because it had been with Paul? Would it have been this mind blowing with Edward as well? She didn't care. All she needed was Paul.

* * *

 **PPOV**

"Hey. Whatcha doing?" He said when he found Bella later that afternoon, scribbling away furiously on a note pad.

"I'm planning a wedding." She said and looked up with a determined expression on her beautiful face.

"You don't think it's a little too soon?" He teased. "I like you and all, but we only had sex for the first time last night."

"It's not for us." She rolled her eyes. "It's for Margaret and her husband. They never had a proper wedding. They were married in court."

"Do you think it's a good idea for you to immerse yourself in wedding plans again, after...you know?" He was worried that arranging a wedding would cause her pain.

"I'll be fine." She assured.

"Just keep it small, okay?" He teased.

Bella laughed, her brown eyes twinkling. "Yeah, I'll try." She put her pen down and leaned back in her chair. "Do you think that you could take me to the market tomorrow? There are a few things that I need to buy for the wedding."

"No problem. We can leave right after breakfast tomorrow morning. When were you planning on having the wedding?"

"The day after tomorrow. I just think that having it tomorrow after we get back might leave me with too little time to set things up. And I want everything to be perfect."

"Sure. Paul stalked towards her. "So, how about we go get some dinner?"

Bella shook her head and smiled teasingly at him. "No."

"You're not hungry?"

"Oh I am." Bella said in an extremely seductive voice. "Very hungry." He wasn't sure if his own hormones were causing him to misread the meaning behind her words, but it sounded a hell of a lot like she was talking about a different kind of hunger. "I was thinking that we could get room service." Bella added.

Paul nodded, his throat suddenly feeling dry as a bone.

This made Bella smile as she pushed her chair back, scraping it against the stone floor, and got up. "I don't know about you, but I feel like taking a swim." Bella grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head.

"Holy mother of god." Paul stood rooted on the spot as Bella dropped her dress to the floor. She wasn't wearing anything underneath the dress - she was standing in front of him completely naked. Her beautiful breasts beckoned him. He wanted to put them in his mouth. And that world class body begged to be touched. His depraved wolf rampaged inside of him with a feral need to claim Bella yet again. As many times as he could manage. Between him and his wolf, he was sure that he would never get enough of Bella.

Paul unbuttoned his shirt and zipped down his pants, divesting himself of his clothes and discarding the unnecessary items next to him callously. Bella smiled as she took in his naked form. He loved it when she watched him.

Paul stalked toward her with a growl rumbling in his chest and watched as her lips curved up into a tempting smile. His hands shot out as he reached her, stroking their way up her thighs, over her ribs and to her perfectly full breasts, kneading them with care. He stroked his thumbs over her hardened nipples, making Bella throw her head back with a wanton moan.

Paul kissed his way from her shoulder up to the base of her jaw, relishing her sweet scent as arousal bloomed in Bella's body. He scooped her up in his arms, making her squeal and carried her toward the pool with large, impatient strides. He needed to bury himself inside of her now!

His feet dipped into the water, taking one step at a time down into the pool, submerging them completely in the tepid waters. "I've wanted to do this since that night I saw you naked in the pool. It's been on my mind constantly."

Bella's chocolate eyes flitted between his, assessing him. She smiled. "Then take me."

"That's the plan, my dear." He said, shifting her hips so that the tip of his pulsing cock was pushing against her tight entrance. With a jerk of his hips, he claimed Bella once again, groaning at the way her very tight body stretched so beautifully to take all of him inside of her. Bella moaned and kissed the skin just above his collar bone as Paul continued with hard, slow thrusts, sheathing himself inside of her over and over.

Bella's hands smoothed over the muscles of his back, while her thighs clamped tightly around his hips. She bucked her hips into him with every thrust he gave, mewling as he filled her body. Her lips explored the skin of his neck now, moving slowly up to his ear. She bit gently down on it as she finally reached it, her warm breath tickling his sensitive flesh.

"Oh Jesus." He growled at the sensation. She'd found his weak spot. His hips sped up of their own accord, his wolf needing release. He felt Bella smile against his skin - the little minx knew exactly how she'd affected him - and repeated the move. Her plump lips found the hollow behind his earlobe, kissing and biting the skin there as well. She was testing him. Trying to see how far she could stretch his restraint.

"If you keep that up," Paul panted, "I'm going to fuck you so hard that I'll break you in half." He warned.

She chuckled seductively and bit down on the skin again.

"That's it! I warned you." He growled and slammed his hips brutally into her, causing the water to slosh against the sides of the pool and splatter onto the cobble stone paving around the pool. His hips met slight resistance against the water, but his body - infused with lupine strength and ability - didn't falter or slow. He kept pushing himself into Bella over and over, while his lips searched for hers - and found them. Their tongues explored and tasted, battling together for dominance. Bella lost as she gasped into his mouth, ecstasy finally consuming her body. She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, one hand tangling in the hair at the back of his head while she ground herself frenetically against him. Her walls quivered and she let out a strangled cry of pleasure, his name falling from her swollen lips.

"Oh fuck, Paul." Her head fell back and her eyes squeezed shut, her body finally giving up the fight and clenched brutally around him as she climaxed spectacularly, writhing and trembling in his arms as she absorbed the pleasure he was giving so willingly. This was his undoing. He tried but he couldn't hold out any longer, his seed spilling from his body in thick bursts, coating the inside of her walls as he groaned against her shoulder, hips jerking unevenly.

* * *

 **BPOV**

It was an overcast day, when the morning of the wedding finally arrived. The cool early morning wind whipped through her hair as Bella took a step back to inspect her handiwork.

The makeshift isle that she and Anna had created out of scattered rose petals and glass jars, filled with white lilies and horsetail, led to an arch made out of bamboo, with more lilies and sheer white material, wrapped around the frame - the sheets flapping gently in the breeze. There were no chairs, since it would only be Bella, Paul, Anna and Rodger attending.

Bella sighed with contentment, hands resting on her hips. She turned to Margaret with a smile. "I think we did a good job, don't you?"

Anna nodded, grinning. "I agree. I'm sure they're going to love it."

"Now all we need to do is get the bride and groom dressed. I've asked Paul to handle the groom while we get the bride ready."

Bella and Anna met up with Paul and Rodger at their suite, giving the men specific instructions. She knew Paul wouldn't let her down, but she wouldn't put it past Rodger to fuck things up with his negative attitude, so Bella pulled Paul aside and begged him to keep an eye on Rodger.

"Just don't let him speak, okay. Duct tape his mouth shut if you need to, but I will not have him ruin today for Margaret and Tom."

"Don't worry, babe." Paul pulled her in for a kiss that made her weak at the knees and muddled her brain. "I've got this." He vowed as he broke the kiss.

"When you kiss me like that, it makes me want to forget about everything else and just disappear with you into our suite for the rest of the day." She sighed.

"Later." He promised with twinkling eyes and and a roguish grin.

"Okay. But just one more kiss for the road." She breathed and pulled him down to capture his lips in a not so chaste kiss. "See you later, handsome."

Bella's heart fluttered wildly. All the feelings that she'd kept hidden below the surface since the day she realized that Paul had left for good, slowly came bubbling up since they'd arrived on the island. After all this time, she still loved him. It made sense though. She supposed that nobody ever really got over their first love.

* * *

 **BPOV**

"What's going on?" Margaret fretted as Bella and Anna ferried her away to Paul's and her suite.

"It's a surprise." Anna giggled.

"I don't like surprises." Margaret complained.

"Don't worry. You will definitely like this one." Bella assured her with a mega-watt smile. "I promise."

When they walked into the suite, Bella had Margaret stand in front of the mirror and raked her fingers through Margaret's hair, deciding what to do with the older woman's long, grey hair. She grabbed the hair together and twisted it up into a temporary bun, holding it up against her head. "What do you think? Hair up?" Bella asked, then let Margaret's hair drop back to her shoulders again. "Or down?"

"It depends on the occasion." The older woman said, looking back at Bella in the mirror with skeptical blue eyes.

"It's a semi-formal occasion, I suppose?" Bella looked to Anna for confirmation?

Anna nodded. "Yes. Definitely semi-formal."

"Up then." Margaret decided.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Bella stood next to Paul, hand in hand, watching Margaret make her way down the isle toward Tom. She looked stunning in a long flowing white dress as she took one step at a time, wearing a brilliant smile, matching Tom's own.

"You did a good job, Bella." Paul whispered in her ear.

"Yeah?" She turned her head to look at Paul. "I think I should turn this into a business. I mean, I've already planned two weddings and I'm not even married yet." She joked.

Paul squeezed her hand. "Are you okay though?"

Bella nodded, looking up into his dark, entrancing eyes, filled with concern. "I really am fine." She assured him. "I'm happy."

Paul smiled back. "Good. So am I."

The two of them turned their attention back to where Margaret was standing next to Tom now - the couple facing each other and holding hands. This wasn't the traditional type of wedding. There was no minister. It was essentially a ceremony to exchange vows. All Bella had wanted was for this thoroughly deserving couple to finally have a white wedding of their own. One that didn't take place in a court room.

"Tom. I've already spent a lifetime with you." Margaret spoke. "We've been through the good and the bad together, always making it through, somehow. But I don't think I could have done any of it without you. I couldn't have asked for a better husband than you and if I had a choice, I'd marry you again in that court room, as long as it meant I got to marry you."

Bella tried not to cry. Really. She swallowed thickly as tears leaked from her eyes. She wiped them away with her free hand. Paul pulled her closer into his side and kissed the hair against her head.

"Margaret. You are still as beautiful as the day I first met you - inside and out. You've been my best friend, the love of my life and my rock through these many years. And I wouldn't change anything about our life together. I still love you more than you know and I'm proud to call you my wife." Tom said to Margaret, making her blush.

Even Anna was brought to tears, listening to the vows. She and Bella exchanged satisfied, watery smiles.

"There you are, Bella." A deep voice broke through the calm atmosphere. She knew that voice. It was her father.

Bella flung around, just in time to see her father barreling down the sand toward her, Edward in tow.

Everyone was staring at her now. Even Paul, as he stood aside, shock written all over his face.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Her father said as he came to a standstill in front of her.

"What is he doing here?" Bella jerked her chin toward Edward.

"Bella, love. I need to talk to you." Edward whispered as he grabbed her arm, looking around at all the people staring at him.

"I have nothing to say to you." Bella ground out, yanking her arm out of Edward's grip. "Go home."

"Just let him talk, Bella." Her father pleaded with her.

"Fine." She bit out. "Then get to it." She didn't have the energy for this. Edward and her father were ruining Margaret and Tom's special day.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you at the altar." Edward began. He looked sincere in his apology, but Bella knew he was good at acting. His whole family were. "I was just nervous. I swear I still love you. And I want us to try again." He glared at Paul. "And I don't care what happened this week between you and him." He could obviously see what had happened, just by taking a dip into Paul's mind. "If you forgive me, I'll forgive you. We can move forward from this, Bella. Be happy again. And I can give you everything you desire. Anything you want is yours."

Bella sighed. How typical. Everything was about money and materialistic things with Edward. Did she really want to try again with him? Did she want to be sucked into his cold, colorless world again when she'd only recently discovered how good life was with Paul?

Her father could obviously see that it would take a lot more convincing. "Paul is not good for you, Bella. He never was." Her father interrupted. "Edward has a solid head on his shoulders - he knows what he's doing with his life. And he want's to give you the world."

Bella looked at Paul. He didn't look her in the eye.

"Look at me, Paul." Bella whispered.

Paul's eyes flicked up to hers.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She demanded.

"Listen to your father, Bella." He told her, defeat lacing his words.

"What are you trying to say, Paul? That this week meant nothing to you?"

Paul didn't answer her.

"Dammit Paul! Talk to me!" She begged. Her heart felt like it was shattering all over again. She'd at least expected Paul to fight for her.

"Go home, Bella. Do as your father tells you."

Bella stood, mouth agape. "So this is it? You have nothing to say?"

"I'm leaving for Argentina next week. I got a job there."

"Of course you are. Always running away, aren't you?" She accused.

"He's doing what I asked him to. I told him to leave you alone all those years ago, before you met Edward. He was ruining your life, Bella."

"What?" She stared at her father with open-mouthed shock. "You were the one who made him leave?"

"Yes, Bella. And look how much good it did. You found Edward."

Bella's bottom lip trembled as tears threatened. "So all those nights I cried myself to sleep over Paul, thinking I wasn't good enough for him, you knew exactly why he'd left?" Bella wiped away the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks in abandon. "You had no right, dad!" She ground out between clenched teeth. "I loved Paul so much. And you watched as I struggled to deal with him leaving. You saw how much it hurt me."

Bella turned away from all three men, taking large, determined strides through the sand, back toward the hotel. She needed to get away from all of them. She felt betrayed beyond belief and her heart ached. The whole situation sickened her. But she flung herself around to say one last thing. She pointed a finger accusingly at her father. "I will never forgive you for this, Dad." She shook her head at him. "I never thought my own father would be capable of this."

 **A/N: Drama, drama, drama. Please review. I want to know what you think. xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys. Thanks for reading and following. Enjoy. xxx**

 **Chapter 8 - Taking a stand**

 **BPOV**

Paul had come around late the previous night to get his things. Bella didn't bother asking him where he would be staying for the night. She was still too upset. And he didn't say anything to her, either. It hurt knowing that he was leaving again - he was always leaving. It was becoming a nasty pattern. This wouldn't be the first time her heart broke into a million pieces because of that. At least this time Bella knew not to sit and wait around like a fool for him to come back. She wasn't sure if that fact alone hurt more. The irrevocable finality of it all.

A question that had popped into her mind very frequently as she sat outside in the dark, nursing a bottle of tequila, was: "Did she want Edward back?" No matter how she thought about it or tried to justify everything that had happened between her and Edward, she couldn't find it in her to say yes. She simply didn't love him anymore. Not after this week she'd spent alone with Paul. Maybe she'd never really loved him. He'd simply been the band aid that had kept her heart together all these years, while she tried to forget Paul. He really did try to make her happy - bless him. But Edward's money - the immoderate lifestyle that he could provide her with - didn't even seem to sway her into taking him back. Not when she'd tasted real love. Nothing would ever come close to that again, ever. Not even the promise of immortality seemed tempting anymore. The idea seemed revolting now - unnatural.

Despite being three sheets to the wind right now, Bella still seemed to think more clearly than she ever had. She was going to get her bookshop back. And she was going to do what she'd always dreamed of - publish her own children's book. The one she and Paul had always talked about. It was time she started living her life the way she wanted to.

Bella still couldn't believe the magnitude of her father's (and probably her mother's too) betrayal. That he would have the audacity to tell Paul to leave - disappear from her life - still left her in a state of shock. He had no right. He knew how much she loved Paul back then - and still did - and yet he didn't so much as bat an eyelash telling her what he'd done. He'd witnessed her crying night after night over Paul and spiral into self-destruction, using alcohol as a crutch, as brief as it might have been. And yet he never said anything. She knew he wanted the best for her, but this was way too much. This bordered on insanity. What he'd done was unforgivable.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Morning brought with it an unapologetic reality that crashed violently down on her and included one motherfucker of a hangover. At first when she'd woken up, her arm had automatically shot out in search of Paul's strong, warm body next to her. But the side he'd occupied for the last few days was cold and empty - just like her untenanted heart. And an uncelebrated ache bled into her bones, making her heart wrench and her raw, empty stomach heave in response. He was gone.

For once Bella was grateful for the jackhammer ruthlessly pounding away inside her head - at least it distracted her poor, shattered heart from what was really happening.

On her way out of the hotel, she slipped on a pair of sunglasses to shield her eyes from the piercing sun - which was sure to make her hangover ten times worse. It also hid her puffy, bloodshot eyes (thanks to all the crying and drinking she'd done last night). The receptionist had informed her that Paul had already jumped on the earliest flight available this morning, heading out of Mauritius, back home. Or did he leave for Argentina? Did his new job demand his presence so soon? Did it really matter where he'd jetted off to? The simple fact was - he'd left. Left her. AGAIN. She felt nauseated. It hurt worse than when he left the first time.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Arriving home felt less comforting than it should have. Bella and her mother had parted on less than cordial terms after the 'wedding' and here her mother was, tearing into her about how disappointed she was in her; how she was throwing her life away and that she needed to fix things with Edward asap before it was too late. Blah fucking blah.

Bella turned around while her mother was still busy ranting, and headed to her bedroom. She didn't have the energy to deal with her mother's one-tracked mind right now. Every god damned thing revolved around money for her mother. This fighting between the two of them was hopefully going to be a thing of the past soon. She just needed a little more time to get her life back on track and then she'd find her own place - something she should have done a long time ago.

For the next month, Bella dived into working on her children's book. Writing and painting the pictures to accompany the story consumed most of her day. And she'd even managed to stop the sale of her bookshop - which meant she was still the proud owner of 'Word of mouth'. Her regular customers had come by to support her - they were just as happy.

She enjoyed the peace that came with creating her book. Every minuscule inch of progress that she made toward finishing it, brought with it a deeper feeling of contentment and pride. It had been a long time since she felt satisfied with what she was doing with her life - and despite missing Paul like crazy and wishing things could have been different between the two of them - she found herself in a good place mentally and emotionally. It was a step in the right direction.

Paul's mother had stopped by one day while she was at the bookstore, surprising Bella. She looked just as beautiful as Bella remembered - the spitting image of Paul - except for her eyes. The two of them had talked for over an hour as they sipped on their coffee. She'd told Bella that Paul was enjoying Argentina and that he was planning on starting his own photography company soon. She didn't mention if he was going to do it here, or if he'd be staying in Argentina. But she was happy for him. He deserved it. Bella and Paul's mother had carefully avoided talking about what had happened between Paul and her, just skating around the edges of the bigger issues - or maybe Paul hadn't told his mother anything. Either way, it was better this way. Bella didn't feel like scratching open the scabs from her healing heart - afraid she might lose control of her fragile and new-found peace.

When Bella got home that night, the dining table was set with a massive feast and her mother was dressed in her Sunday best, greeting Bella with a cock-a-hoop smile. She wondered what that was about? It didn't take Bella long to find out, though and she should have guessed that it involved Edward, somehow.

He waited in the living room, balancing a glass of whiskey on his knee, secured between his thumb and middle finger, chatting to her father the way she'd always hoped Paul someday would - like old friends. Like family. Bella wanted to roll her eyes. Jesus. What was he doing here? She had nothing left to say to him.

"Dad. Edward." Bella acknowledged dispassionately.

Edward looked up with a tender smile. One that had always melted her heart, but now simply left her feeling weary. "Hi, Bella."

"Look who came to visit you, Bella." Her mother said in a sickly sweet voice and proceeded to usher all of them into the dining room.

Edward held out her chair for her and once she was seated, slipped into the chair next to her. How nice - a real fucking knight in shining armor he was. She ground her teeth together in irritation. She knew what he was trying to do - and her parents for that matter. And it wasn't going to work.

She played along anyway. "What brings you by, Edward?" Bella asked with mock innocence, barely managing to sound polite.

"Look, Bella. I know you said that things are over between us, but I urge you to reconsider." Edward spoke as he ladled food into his plate, with unconvincing (probably only to her) gusto. He didn't even eat human food. "We are good together." He said matter-of-factly, like he was pitching a business proposal to a client. "We've always been. And I apologize again for leaving you at the altar. I swear it had nothing to do with you. I guess I was just nervous." Was he for real? It had everything to do with her. It had directly affected her life.

"Edward," Bella interrupted. "I'm sorry, but you and I aren't going to happen again." She shook her head. "And looking back, I'm not even sure that I ever really loved you. I was so brainwashed and pressured into a relationship with you by my parents, that I never had the chance to decide for myself if I truly wanted to be with you. And the last month without you has brought clarity to my mind. I love Paul Lahote. I've always loved him. And even if we aren't together now, I'm not sure my feelings for him will ever change."

"Bella!" Her mother flipped out on her. "Are you insane? Edward can give you the life you've always dreamed of, unlike that wash-out of an Indian boy you claim to love so much." Her mother said with a nasty wrinkle to her nose, like she smelled something unpleasant. And there it was - one of the main reasons her parents disapproved of her relationship with Paul. His skin color. She flinched at her mother's small-minded superiority and suppressed a hiss clawing it's way up her throat.

"Edward loves you." Her mother continued without missing a beat and dismissing Bella's look of disgust without batting an eye, like the cold-hearted bitch she was. "And if you give it time, I'm sure you'll realize that you still love him, too. Don't be stupid about this, Bella."

Bella pushed her chair back with vicious force and slammed her hands down on the table, making her mother startle and jump slightly in her chair. "Enough!" She bellowed.

Everyone around the table stared at her with wide eyes. They weren't used to Bella being this outspoken. But she had to assert herself - take a stand. If she didn't, they would trample all over her once again and sweep her feelings to the side as if it weren't relevant. Like what she wanted or needed didn't matter.

"I am so sick of you interfering. If you knew me at all, you'd know that I don't need a life of extravagance and playing dress up, pretending to be better than everyone else. Pretending to be someone I'm not. That's you, mother. Not me. I wanted the life that Paul could provide me with - which wasn't all that bad if you'd just taken the time to get to know him." Bella sighed. "I want the simple things in life. To just be happy. I hated every moment of wearing tight and uncomfortable clothes that was picked out for me - not by me. Being under a microscope wherever I went. And smiling when all I wanted to do was scream." Bella shook her head. "I don't want any of those things that come with being Mrs. Cullen. I was expected to give up all my hard work to play the role of the perfect little house wife. Like a fucking Stepford. And you knew how much my bookstore meant to me."

"You can keep your bookshop, Bella. If that's what you really want, I'll allow you to work. Just come back to me." Edward offered.

"You'll let me? Really? How kind of you, Edward." Bella forced her words out through gritted teeth, her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides in anger. "Please. Am I supposed to be blown away by your generosity?" Bella shook her head in disgust. "I'm done. With all of it." Bella pointed to her untouched plate of food. "Please excuse me. I seem to have lost my appetite for some reason." Her words dripped with sarcasm.

* * *

 **BPOV**

In the quiet and comfort of her own room, Bella lay on her back, on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She knew she'd just blown her last chance with Edward. And somehow, walking away made her feel liberated. Like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Bella took a deep, freeing breath and despite her anger at her family and at Edward, she smiled. She'd rather spend the rest of her life alone - with a gazillion cats, knitting ugly-as-fuck sweaters every night just to keep herself busy - than be sucked back into a life she didn't want, with a man she didn't love. The week that they had spent together in Mauritius had just put things in perspective for her. The kind of love she felt for Paul was a once in a lifetime love. A Romeo and Juliet love - filled with tragedy and no happy ending - but real and all-consuming.

A sharp tapping sound against Bella's window pulled her out of her thoughts. She sat up and stared at the window - holding in her breath to try and hear what had caused the sound.

Another 'tap' made her get up, sneaking cautiously toward the window and leaning over the sill to look down.

"Paul?" She whispered in surprise, as she spotted him down below, standing in her mother's beloved flower bed - crushing the clivias unapologetically. She should have known it was him trying to get her attention. Throwing pebbles at her window was such a Paul thing to do - just as he'd done many nights when he'd come to rescue her from this hell-hole.

"Stand back. I'm coming up." He whispered back.

Bella retreated toward her bed as Paul climbed up to her window with barely a sound. He folded his large body through the open window and lithely unfolded again with the liquid smoothness of mercury.

"Hi." He greeted her with an annoyingly self-satisfied smirk, towering her bedroom with his gargantuan body.

Bella folded her arms over her chest and arched a challenging brow at Paul, trying to look angry at him even though her heart was hammering wildly in her chest at the sight of him. After everything that had happened between them the last time they'd seen each other, she never imagined that they'd find themselves here, in her room again, just like in the old days. "What are you doing here?" She demanded, trying to keep her cool. She knew he could hear her jackhammer heart - her traitorous body giving away how happy she was to see him. All the memories from the Mauritius came flooding back, settling in a bright red against her cheeks. He was the only man who'd ever touched her body like he had - claimed it completely for himself. He would forever own the title of being her first - and perhaps her only.

"I came to see you." He stated, like it was obvious.

"What about Argentina?" She asked with a bitter tinge to her words.

"What about it?" He countered easily.

"Your mother said that you were planning on starting your own business. I assumed it would be in Argentina."

"No. I'm starting it in Forks. I've already bought a studio in town."

"I'm happy for you, Paul." Bella offered up in earnest. "You deserve this."

Paul cocked his head to the side, observing Bella with obsidian eyes. He didn't speak for a moment. He just stared at her, making her feel completely exposed and self-conscious.

Bella stared back despite her lack of confidence, trying to read him - to gauge where his mind was at. She came up empty.

"There wasn't a day that passed that I didn't regret walking away from you."

Bella knew he was referring to the time her father had told him to stay away from her - the time she'd thought she'd never see him again. "And I tried to forget about you, Bella. I really did. But no matter how many casual flings I had in an attempt to forget about you - none of them had made me feel close to what I'd felt for you. Still feel for you."

"And what do you feel for me?" Bella challenged.

"Isn't it blatantly obvious that I love you, Bella. With every fiber of my body. And I'm so sorry I hurt you. More than you could ever know. Just don't go back to that douchebag downstairs. I beg you, Bella. Give us another chance?" He took one step closer toward her and stopped again. "You saw how good we were together in Mauritius. We can be all that again and more." Paul took the last remaining steps that had separated them from each other, begging with his eyes as he fished something from the pocket of his pants. He pulled out a small black box, opened it up and produced a beautiful diamond ring. He took her left hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger - it fit perfectly. Was she dreaming?

"Paul?" Bella whispered in shock, swallowing thickly at the emotions rising up inside of her.

He grazed his nose against her jaw - his warm breath tickled her skin. "Say yes, Bella." He whispered with lips brushing against her ear. "Say you'll be my wife. You know just as well as I do that nothing less than _us_ will ever be good enough. You're my best friend and the love of my existence." He pulled back to look into her eyes. "Say yes to forever with me?"

Bella cupped her hands around his face and pulled his lips toward hers, claiming ownership of them with raging passion burning like wildfire through her body - igniting every cell and every neuron in her body, like the Fourth of July. She pulled back and looked into his eyes - ablaze with want, mirroring her own. "Yes." She gave him a teary smile. "A million times yes!"

"Then let's get out of here." Paul whispered - his voice full of promise for what the night held for them. And the future. "Pack your bags. I never want to wake up without you next to me ever again."

 **A/N: Gimme some love...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. Here it is, though. The final chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 9 - Epilogue:**

 **BPOV**

"I have something for you." Leah said as she walked into Bella and Paul's shared bedroom with a breakfast tray and a big smile.

"Bacon and eggs." Bella smiled and sniffed appreciatively.

"Yeah, that too." She shrugged loosely. "But I was actually referring to a letter from Paul." She jutted her chin froward, motioning to the envelope lying next to Bella's breakfast and placed the tray on Bella's lap.

"What does it say?" Bella asked curiously, grabbing the envelope and tearing it open.

"I don't know, silly. I didn't read it. I'l be back shortly so we can start getting you ready." Leah promised and crossed the room to leave, closing the door behind her.

To say that Bella was pleasantly surprised when everyone accepted Bella back with open arms, was the understatement of the year. Every single one of her friends shrugged off the fact that she'd almost married a leech (It couldn't have been easy for them). They filled the void of family these last few months - and did it so much better than her own parents had. She hadn't seen her parents since the night she ran away with Paul - two, almost three months ago. They'd tried to contact her, sure, but Bella ignored their calls without hesitation. Every single one of them. Under Jacob's strict orders, the pack kept her parents from coming onto the Reservation to 'rescue' her from _"The no-good Indian boy who is bound to ruin her life"_ as they put it. She was thankful for Jacob's help. Thankful that their friendship had just taken off where it had been left. Here on the Reservation she had a real family now, one's who didn't judge. They offered love without conditions or boundaries - they were very definition of the word 'family'.

Bella opened the letter with fumbling fingers and a curious smile. Paul had managed to sneak a letter past Kim - Jared's girlfriend - who was guarding Bella like a watch dog to ensure that Paul wouldn't sneak in to see Bella on they day of their wedding. _"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding..."_ She'd maintained firmly when Bella complained that she missed her fiancé, last night.

 ** _Bella_**

 ** _Sorry I couldn't get past your 'security' last night. It wasn't for lack of trying. Jacob eventually gave an alpha order just to keep me away._**

 ** _All I really wanted to say to you is that I love you very much and I can't wait to see you in your white dress later and hold you in my arms as Mrs. Lahote . And make love to you tonight._**

 ** _I missed you next to me last night, but hopefully that was the last time we spent away from each other._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Love you, babe._**

 ** _Your fiancé_**

Bella smiled and folded the letter up again, filing it back into the envelope. She couldn't wait to marry Paul later today. They'd intended to get married sooner, but at Bella's insistence that there was no need to rush (too much) and the fact that Paul had only recently gotten his own business on it's feet, they'd waited just a little longer.

Bella took a bite of bacon, chewing thoughtfully. She'd wondered out loud a few nights ago if she was being cold and heartless, because she didn't invite her parents to her wedding. And that it didn't bother her in the least. Paul had studiously reminded her that they'd made their own bed... and as far as her coldness toward them was concerned, her negative feelings (or lack of any feelings at all) had been carefully manufactured throughout the many years that she'd put up with their bullshit. He always knew what to say. He understood her past very well, having been smack dab in the middle of most of it, right alongside her.

Bella pulled herself from her thoughts and focused on eating all the food that Leah, or more accurately Emily, had prepared for her (Leah was shit at cooking). She knew Leah would be back soon and that she'd receive hell if she wasn't finished yet. They were planning on spoiling her today. There was a supposed schedule that Kim had typed out for today - her OCD nature compelling her to do so. Leah and Emily had both rolled their eyes at Kim. Bella didn't mind so much, knowing that Kim had planned out her day with only the best of intentions.

* * *

 **PPOV**

Paul wasn't a one to cry by any means, but seeing Bella walk down the isle, arm in arm with Jacob made well-justified tears spring to his eyes. They had one hell of a history. A painful and fucked-up past, thanks to Bella's parents. And if he was completely honest with himself, he had to admit that for the last few years, he hadn't thought they would be standing where they were today - getting married at the cliffs, like he'd promised Bella in their pre-teen years.

Paul swallowed thickly as Jacob handed Bella off to him and wiped a stray tear from his cheek with the back of his hand. Bella mirrored him, dabbing gently at her eyes with her forefinger in an attempt to prevent her make-up form smudging.

She looked stunning. A large braid ran from the middle of her head down to the side, getting lost in ebony curls at the back. Small white flowers were eased into the braid. Her make-up was done very naturally - all the girls knew Paul hated too much make-up. Bella didn't need it anyway - she was beautiful without it. She wore a off-the-shoulder, long-sleeved lace wedding dress - simple and stunning. Nothing like the monstrosity she'd worn for her wedding to the leech. Today's wedding was by no means cheap, but it lacked the ostentatiousness of the Cullen wedding. Thinking about the pretentiousness of it all still left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Paul squeezed Bella's hand encouragingly when the time for their vows arrived. He wanted to assure her that he wasn't going to run. And in the spirit of assurances, Paul had opted to say his vows first.

"Bella. We've known each other for a lifetime. We've shared so much together - pain and happiness." Paul caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "And today is without a doubt the best day of my life. It's frightening to think that we almost didn't make it here. But now that you're back in my life, I'm never letting you go. I promised you many years ago that I was going to marry you right here, at the cliffs. And here we are, finally. I vow to you today, in front of our friends and family, that I will love you until my dying day. I promise to be faithful to you, support you and encourage you. I look forward to the rest of our lives together as husband and wife and someday even as parents. Please accept this ring as a symbol of my undying love." Paul slipped a white gold band onto Bella's ring finger and gave her a mega-watt smile. Best day of his life! Without a doubt.

"Paul." Bella gave him a watery smile. "You were there for me when I needed a friend. When I needed family. You were my knight on a white horse, always coming to my rescue when life at home got out of hand. You're still my knight today - but I'm so happy to add husband to the long list of what you mean to me. I promise to love you and stand by your side through whatever life offers us - the good and the bad. And I promise not to nudge you in the ribs when you snore too loudly or get mad at you for not changing out the toilet paper when you were the one to finish it in the first place. I promise to feed that bottomless stomach of yours without complaint and laugh at your jokes, no matter how bad they are. And most importantly, I promise from this day forth never to use the word 'whatever' around you, no matter how angry I am at you." The guests laughed. They all knew about the aversion Paul had to that specific word. "You are the love of my life. The one I could never seem to forget, no matter how much time passed. Thank you for saving me and loving me unconditionally." She practically squealed with glee as she slipped Paul's wedding ring onto his finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." Billy Black proudly pronounced them man and wife.

Cheers erupted from the guests and Quil's voice boomed over the noise. "About goddamn time!"

"You know it." Paul acknowledged with a huge grin and pulled Bella closer to him. "Come here, wifey." He rubbed his nose against her cheek before capturing her lips with his in a gentle, lingering kiss.

Paul pulled back, resting his head against Bella's and looked into her eyes. "Forever." He promised in a private whisper.

Bella nodded solemnly and smiled, copying his words. "Forever."

* * *

 **PPOV**

 _One year later_

Bella's breath hitched in the back of her throat as Paul removed the last item of clothing preventing them from joining their bodies together in ecstasy. "You smell so fucking good, babe. You're so fertile right now."

Bella's eyes widened in comprehension. He always told her when she was fertile. It was the only time they used protection. As far as he was concerned, condoms were designed to be used for sex with random strangers and he hated using them with Bella when it wasn't necessary. She was his wife after all. They'd tried the pill, but for some reason Paul's wolf hated the smell of the artificial hormones that clung to her natural scent - so they ditched the pill and opted for the more traditional form of latex contraception. It served it's purpose well for the two or three days of the month that Bella was 'unsafe' so to speak.

Bella reached over to the nightstand drawer, pulling out a square foil packet, biting it between her teeth and tearing it open. "Here." She said and held it out to Paul.

He took the half-opened condom between two fingers, observing it thoughtfully. "What if we didn't use a condom, tonight?" Paul suggested.

Bella arched a brow at him, like he was being an idiot. "Then I'd most likely end up pregnant, my dear husband."

He flashed her a knowing grin and placed his lips against the base of her jaw, trailing open-mouthed kisses toward her collar bone. "I know." He whispered.

Bella pulled back in shock, sitting up straight now to get a better look at Paul. "What are you saying?" Here eyes darted between his in confusion. Or was it hope?

Paul rubbed his finger over the pucker between her brows and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "Let's make a baby." He whispered against her plump mouth.

Bella's response was instant and stunning. Her eyes crinkled at the sides and her lips turned up into a dazzling smile. "Yeah?"

"Definitely." He nodded, flinging the unappetizing piece of half-opened latex to the far corner of the room and filled her body with a slow, teasing push of his hips. His wolf howled with satisfaction - it's one true desire was finally being fulfilled tonight.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Bella stood in the bathroom, her heart beating rapidly. Two purple lines on the plastic stick in her shaking hands confirmed her suspicions - she was indeed pregnant. She'd suspected as much when the morning sickness (or more accurately - afternoon sickness) started a little over a week ago. And if that wasn't testament enough, her boobs were super-sensitive, she was constantly beyond exhausted and her period was late. She smiled at her bright-eyed reflection in the mirror. She and Paul had made a baby together - a product of their complete and utter love and passion. She was carrying a tiny baby inside of her.

Bella sat down on the toilet in the small bathroom at the bookshop - her mind going a million miles a minute as she thought about how she was going to tell Paul. She wanted to do something original. Something special. Bella put the test back into the wrapper and stowed it in her purse - evidence for later. She had an idea of how to surprise Paul. Her assistant could handle the customers while she worked on her little project.

Later that evening when Paul arrived home, Bella was waiting anxiously. She'd cooked for them and was going to present him with a hand-sketched cartoon picture of a baby - the words at the bottom reading: "And then all their dreams came true..."

"Hi babe." Paul greeted her with a lingering kiss, pulling her into him and wrapping his arms around her.

"How was your day?" She asked and ushered him to the table. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll get you a beer."

She crossed the room back to the kitchen and pulled an ice cold amber bottle from the fridge.

"It was good, thanks. I managed to secure a huge client today."

"That's great, babe. I'm so proud of you." Bella said as she fished the announcement from a drawer. "So I made something for you today."

"Oh yeah? Let me see." He looked curious. Beer and announcement in hand, Bella padded back over to Paul.

"Here you go." Bella handed him his beer and placed the announcement in front of him. She pulled out a chair and sat down, resting her chin on an upturned palm, carefully observing Paul's expression. It took a minute. He looked at the cartoon picture with a frown, looked up at Bella and then back to the picture again, realization slowly replacing the confusion.

"Your pregnant?" He offered her a careful smile, hope shining in his beautiful brown eyes.

Bella nodded in confirmation. "You're going to be a daddy."

"Get over here." He murmured and pulled her from her chair and into his lap, peppering her face with butterfly kisses. "I must be the luckiest guy on earth."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading my story. Please check out 'Under my skin' if you're bored. Much love. Mrs. LMB xxx**


End file.
